Changable Murders Days
by Shyjoker
Summary: Kyah! I'm embarrassed! *Sarcastic


**Updating this, yeah still going.**

**Don't give me that look!**

**Are you angry?**

**Yeah, guess that's normal thing to do.**

**It's pretty hard when you had tight study problem.**

**I'm bit bad at, but I'll work things out.**

**Mean time, enjoy this thrash.**

**Updates some more parts into it, grammar edits, scene, dialogue edits, and etc.**

**Probably getting this into 30,000 or more than that counting the bonus in here.**

**Oh, well. Just sign myself to grammarly, not that much of a help I supposed...**

* * *

'Have we met before?' Is the most common question when you felt a déjà vu at someone or **something.** Based on instincts you felt as in the 'good' way nor 'bad' way, you began asking that kind of riddle to others or even yourself. Such a strange happening don't you think? I take that as a laughable situation if said question was asked. Under the mundane sky many normal and abnormal gathers in a place that was average and outstanding places. Your life is a mystery that you can't predict. A person face can be a fake under any circumstances. When someone said about; _You shouldn't be worried about what they look in front of you, but what they (actually) look behind you. _Of course, that was actually been modified due lack of memorizing. That's the actual game you're going to play in.

But worry not, it wouldn't be that cruel and tortures but. Heheheh. Maybe that could be a half or a fully a lie.

A few hundred years ago, that cursed years that they called '**The Worst, Most Despair-Inducing Incident in the History of Mankind' **returned after a pause of 10 years. Almost a million lives were lost to make Earth as safe as it was before, but it was soon to be stopped years later. The descendant from the 14th branch Future Foundation was able to calm it down, leaving '**Hope'** and '**Despair'** in peace. But the new rules were made, and if they were to break any of them for any reason, they would be severely punished. Of course; with the Mutual Kill Life, despite the peaceful side of the world, this cursed game-play became a side punishment and a 'pleasure' to watch. About 30% of you want to know what had happened, all in good (unneeded) details.

One day, a black dragon came up from nowhere, recolored the sky with red and almost 33% of the people in the world had magic and **abnormalities**. Of course it was hard and the name of, '**The Strangest yet, Interesting Most Abnormal Event of History that Science Can't Even Describe'** was a great legend. I really want to whack whoever came up with the name. Because how damn long, and stupid it was. (Shyjoker:"*Gulp* ..That would be me.") It's really mouthful and it really took me a year for me to memorized it completely.

Though not to mention the world system became more and more ridiculous year after year. War, crimes, kings and queens, detectives, magic and so many other things I **can't** describe. Somehow, the influence from Hopes Peak Academy wasn't able to put an end to the madness. What's weird, though, would be that it survived this very day. Strange, the Hopes Peak era already gone to dust due that rumored Neo program. Unknown details of it, but it mentions about the Remnants of Despair were used into a genuine pig for said project. Unknown for more since it was *indeed* classified. Well, the lifestyle were in between average and extraordinary still continues. There was some fact that the world had a *literal* monsters based on Monokuma's unit.

**Whoever experiment those bears should be sued.** Whoops! Ignore those dark and bold thoughts of mine, not one of your concerns. Currently... or should I say for now… Because it's not that important as naming someone on a grave stone, not even close so pretty much far-far-far away. Like a never-ending train tracks. Which it is not exist since you had go pass the ocean to make it endless, or hit a wall of steel that was large and high. You might gone somewhere else after that 'stop'.

Alright... Let's begin then.

Can't promise this will help you understanding but, oh.. Well...?

In High schools, every student must have talents to be approved -even if it was criminal related- to get in a certain school. Of course, now is the time I should inform you that right now. That this world got tangled with such problematic influence, also this isn't Japan or knick-knacks- whatever that's suppose to mean... Also, you still can get in the average ones. But can't promise would help your future more better, in both academics and social. Serious, I am.

This is Russia. I'm not going to tell you which part, though. Because I was too busy doing _something_. In four countries Japan, Indonesia, China and Russia. They had a specific school in their 'specific' city. And they were named based on the strongest influences in there. And this dialogue almost like in those cliché movies? Maybe because was explained by someone else instead the real character? Whatever… And you going to question why America is not included? Personal excuse I known to myself, because they were too free and have many of those liberty for their own good.

Anyway, Japan's influence was flowers and they will have the theme with a variety of flowers for it, the most famous ones were Sakura, Rose, Lily, and Forget-Me-Not. You questioning me why some of the flowers aren't so 'Japanese' and most likely from a few other European named country? That my child, it is something too I can't even answered as well. It's one of those 'World Mysteries'. Get it?

Indonesia was the name of the colors and obvious there were just seven of them in other words rainbows. The most influential ones were Green, Blue, Red, and Yellow. Remind me a traffic lights, either due the schools itself is that outstanding or because it represents it's respectable tight law they had. Most of all, it was also mentioned that the country punishment for law breaker were rather heavy and 'fair' that most citizens were very... Warming.

Greek is from was stars consolation or should I say the zodiacs, the most famous ones were Aries, Libra, Virgo and Sagittarius. Pretty much because the 'pure' magician are born from there. Or some 'demi-Gods' in their term. You do not want to mess with their 'demi-Gods' or else Thanatos will be sent by them either personally or in your own country. It's an absolute rule over there, when you step on their soil... Better don't asked them why you see a specific strangely made scarecrows on their entrances and farm or even their garden. Because you're not want to know what it's *actually* made from.

Lastly Russia, mostly influenced by gems stones. Which a special chapter of a life is going to be written there, even though there was a _quite_ history behind them. Well, all of them is specifically marked as; Delinquents, Snobs, Fanatic and Vigilante. And will be not named, though some of you might knew which is which. But further all, telling the story behind them would boring you all. Not to mention, it was wide of 20 cm and 100 M long of the full list. Might want to know later and last of all.

Okay, time is running out!

*Ehem!* It always began from that medium town, any problems were made. Caused or created is always from there. Well, not always be there...! Now then, because you already learned about this world a little bit and had enough knowledge about it. We should open the new page of this story shall we?

Goodbye!

* * *

_Хорошие показания тогда! [Khoroshiye pokazaniya togda! | Good readings then!] AN:"Can't promise this is even right, coz google translate said to be bad..."_

* * *

**_WHO_**

_ARE_

_YOU_

**_?_**

_"_Tell me your name, do you remember it? Your name i mean,"

* * *

**Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.**

* * *

_...Pity, pity, pity and another pity._

_Over and over and over._

_I broke my rules._

_And strained you from breaking it too._

_Because my care that I don't wanted you end up the same way as I did._

_Whatever liked or not._

_Dear to myself..._

_If I hated other breathing creatures means._

_I'm hating myself._

_True enough for this sick game play._

_You don't understand...!_

_Neither do I!_

_On why are we even living for this cruel fate?_

_Well, to be frank my dear._

_Fate is actually...!_

_Now, now I suggest you do your own job._

_Your job it is when I say so!_

_You're the lioness of this empire you incidentally created._

_Somehow I don't quiet understand how learn the 'bright side'._

_Despite the world you see is scum to earth._

_Now, now again._

_You hear my orders, I'll tell you once!_

_Just once I can telling you..._

_Be serious and don't make that disgruntle boy!_

_Not even planning to argue with that scrunched up face of yours..._

_Well, this is what you had all to do._

_Never...!_

_[...]_

_And then say...!_

_[...]_

_So never again...!_

_[...]_

_Ask me why and your reply would most likely;_

_"Because it was something you will regret in the future."_

_Understand there child?_

_Huh, where are you going?_

_Leaving so soon?_

_Wait...?_

_GET BACK HERE!_

* * *

Just shut up, you're had no right to order me around because...

Because… of what…? What in the name of theater just happen?! Not to mention what's with that climatic and cliché dream? Then again, there was some part that can't be called as said two words. It's either comedic and anti-climatic. But somehow, I need to reply that dream in the current reality; "I'm not losing myself, idiot." I don't understand why but, maybe that should be personally debated later because... This room was messy, dull, dirty and broken. Like a dystopia, what in the world happened here?

I looked up, there was a hole in the ceiling... And strangely, as if it was normal. Another ceiling met my eyes when suddenly my right wrist felt rather more heavier than my left one, which is strange. But not until;

"Aw!" I looked to my side, there was a girl sleeping on a desk. She started to groan in a deep growl, probably is when her shoulder nearly dislocated (because) or got tugged in a sudden timing, making her into an awakening. Then it occurred to me that, I too just woke up on a desk as well. And not to mention. Our hands were linked by a circulated chains, made from steel and pretty much my sleeves still zippered and which made me questioned on how did we get exactly got locked perfectly. Strange things been happening, which is not something should be proud of.

Also to be shorted or simplified; We were handcuffed. Simple and clean, well for our state. Except the room. Was disaster really looked more horrible than it already was? I'll say when some magical girls finally murdered all human in the goriest way that hell still defeats them with. Though, just being all dusty, murky, but not bloody and very much grotesque. This room pretty much more too been abandon for years and being eaten with the , similar as some old tomb. Maybe similar as that?

"Urgh, what in blasphemy happened to me?" She finally regain her states as she pulled my right arm by her linked left arm. "What in the... What are you?!" How comforting. She panicked already at my sight. Well, my outer sight. Which somehow can't blame her fully, really. I can't. Even wanted to slap her and rather slightly rude. My appearance always getting some critics, which slightly confused me for most of the time. Well, time will tell. As long she didn't said anything more hurting than now.

Her arms then went to her back rubbing or feeling something. "…Sword? My sword-! Where is my sword?!" She had a sword with her? This would be annoying. And pretty much with this type of girl, I sighed as she began rambling all over herself about the missing Excalibur that wasn't on her back and what not. "Urgh! My sword is gone too and why in the world I am being handcuffed by this..." She stop struggling and quickly analyze me, I waved at her. That's strange. Don't started questioning why bringing weapon?

Her eyes showing a disturbance, but eventually, "Sorry... Mr. or Mrs. perhaps is that you can speak?" She asked me rather calm than before, my eye twitched. Her appearance from the history books, perhaps barbarian books types? How rude! Not even caring being called as a creep or monster but taking me with something dead is something I can't tolerate anymore! Do I really looked that ***stiff*** to her so I some sort of statue, mannequin or some live sized doll!?

Also in a respond to her rudeness, "I can speak, you old historian viking!" I snapped. Because it hurt a certain pride, I too also a human that had feelings and egos. Not some living doll for fun! Also for you who were out there should be concern about something else instead of this?

She then gasps, "Who are ***YOU*** calling a viking!?" It's you- You moron! Who else being here alive and breathing clearly and wide openly lucid in this crazy place!? I mean what are we some homeless people who were desperate avoid the harsh outside condition and weather to stay in such dump!? Is people already this low already!?

"You are! Despite the knight-like appearance you got here, you insult me by speaking! What am I to you!? Some damning silent mannequin?!" I roared.

This event reminded me when I got a job in a cruise ship, it was annoying but money is money and pretty much, important... There was once and it was never happened again experience. It was not fun, hearing all those chit-chatters Except some boy with brown golden hair called me one, being all '**lucky'** he was that I didn't bring a wrench to hit him with it. Whatever, that cruise ship still saved until went to the harbors despite had some _speck_ of trouble with it. Not that I think about it, he still owes me something. That Muhai guy, what was his first name again? Jin or something like that...?

Then her anger were reduced smaller than before, she rethinks about her words and then. "Excuse me, also my apologies. That was quite rude of me, I had no right to speak such a way. Though, perhaps to not calling you anything more insulting that now. Can I ask your name, talent and student enrollment of the Gems Academy?" Why with the questions? Are you a police or law enforcer or even an interrogator? Is it that important to you? Fine. Rolling my eyes under my mask, answering her;

"Lione Erebus Calegero, a Super High School Level Mechanic and my school is..." I don't remember. Okay, that was weird. Perfectly sure that taking the school test is considered done. Besides I got myself here based on scholarship

"What is your school named?" She seems pretty determined on getting an answer out of me. Why does it feel like I was a hamster being growled by a cat?

"..." I couldn't answer that, due to the fact that. I don't even know. Strange, how am could be a student forgot their school? Except they were forgot to told with, maybe that happened to me. But nothing recalls about a letter being on my bed. Strange, it was opened right after writing my journal. Suddenly waking here with this loony girl is the harsh reality been given to me, for entire life. Suddenly a tapping sound was made, it was her again;

She seems really impatient or felt that my silence neither buying me time while wasting hers instead, "Answer me!" She demanded. Her face started to scrunched like a cat sniffing an orange. Also mine, when I nicely offered a glass of vodka by the adults in my work place. They say Russian is an alcoholic which is half true, mostly because they tasted like water. Much to my surprise...

Looks like my silence isn't getting us nowhere and she was being stubborn, in a good way I should admitted. "Fine. I don't know, honestly. It's unknown. Literally." I hope she buy it, because this is the only bargain that only had in me! It's not really my fault in the first place okay?! Wait, what story being telling here again? I think this went a little off topic again, was it?

* * *

**Lione Erebus Calegero SHSL Mechanic|**

**|16 years old. Student: UNKNOWN|**

**[Black gas mask, black balaclava, turtle-neck zip up sweater that reached to his hips, over-length sleeves, white stripe on the center, had a green symbol of a feather, baggy grey pants that tucked into knee-high black boots and heights about 5'5 feet (166 cm)]**

* * *

Her scowls then lighten into a questioning look. "...W-what did you said?" She baffled, taking me as some joke. Which it isn't. Can you answer me right now? I would gladly take that and retake my statement into something she would preferred more. Though which is doubtful since, that just it. Cannot find the correct answer of 'why?'. Even the concept too, which is rather puzzling me for some reason.

_'A question need a concept.'_ Is it true? But I doubt that, even more than now. Whatever I dreamed earlier must been affecting me right now, almost like looking at those... Forget it.

Still I need defend my stand here. "I'm serious, I had no idea." At first I thought she would be more furious than current, but it went the opposite way from anticipated that she tried getting all composure for herself.

Clearing her throat, she then looked at my unyielding mask. "Anyway, I supposed this is late but my name is Callista Revmira. I maybe expected that you know my certain 'title' of mine that already went to your ears, correct? If not, I do not blame you."

"Of course." I replied. Who wouldn't? That one dangerous job is not even suitable for anyone looked gentle and planting some flowers, but she might fit the criteria if weren't for her short fused side of hers.

She raised her brow. "Interesting that you're not surprised, not only your talent passed but your calmness might come in handy... If that's what you're having with though. Not bad." She smiled lightly, but then she drops it. "**But that silent and foul attitude won't. **Not to mention your mask, I can't see more of your expression to think your difference of lie or honesty..." She seriously judging me this? "But that will be speak later on and perhaps you had a special condition to breath the air we had. I understand that..." She closed her eyes and crossed her arms, the she quickly set those eyes open. "Also, almost forgotten that I'm a Topaz student. So it's **Super Talented Topaz Student Executioner**."

* * *

**|Callista Revmira STTS Executioner|**

**|18 years old. Student: Topaz|**

**[Short blonde straight bangs with a long ponytail tied in a red ribbon, golden brown eyes, a medieval white tabard with a red cross in the center over a blue mini dress consisting of a yellow sword-crossed pattern, brass knuckles, and black thigh boots having protective steel reinforcement in the toe and a steel sole plate. She heights about 5'8 feet]**

* * *

...Yeah, a true masterpiece.

In some occasions at a time and I was confused to should either enjoying it or not. Sometimes it was showed to the public place that was pretty... err... How to say it? _*Some place where it was perfected for an execution.*_ It was rather... unsettling. But, it wasn't that cruel or other things. Then again saying such as _'Oh, how amazing that beheaded... with a completely normal sword...'_ Is something you shouldn't say to any person especially if they're pros in killing a person. Who was also sentenced to *_their*_ demise, you might get your head off even without the Queen of Hearts orders. Which supposed to be happened to Alice in the book. Sadly, it was made for children to read. Which kids wanted to read them? Or worse chances they might grow up neither as sociopath or psychopath. From Grim to cult.

Being the Executioner is the most amazing thing you would hear, especially if this young woman was holding up that title. But ones bothers me and it still bothering me. Despite her talent saying all, still doesn't connect me on her fashion sense. Is she following her talent lineage? Wondering which millennium was that again? Is better I don't asked for it, before not only my neck to get cut off from my body. Partial of my mask too. That isn't funny to die wasn't it? I can't even barely let a snort out from this head gear. *Pfft!* Okay, that was me. Admitted my deed and go away laughing all you wanted too.

*Hic!* Callista looked surprised. "Was that a hiccup? I mean...! Excuse me there...!" She quickly apologizes, the she taps her chin in slight of confusion. "Hmmm... That was a quick end too..." She frowns, "Strange..."

She then looks around herself. "Anyway, where are we? This isn't Topaz Academy from what I remember... The place was tidier and cleaner, not to mention... Such a wreck!" Obviously we were somewhere inside a building that was -such- a wreck! The -Titanic- looks better than this! But I didn't say a words but pretty much silent, while she just keep blabber around. Mostly about cleanness. "Anyway, Erebus. Since we are handcuffed like this and have no key or weapon to break it, I suggest we should search this area!" She suggested.

I shrugged. Much debating on answering it in a positive way than negatively. Planning with the latter, if weren't for that glaring at me. Intensely, not to mentioned. "What...?" I asked her, it's better than having both of us to bicker. I had no interest to waste a time or even spending them with her, for utmost reasons.

I then snap back to reality with a grumble from her. "Is that a yes or a no?" She glaring at me.

Curling my lips in alarming way. Is she indirectly, forcing me to do something perhaps? But her character is trying to get me into work rather than slacking, but why would I? The fact being handcuffed with this madam won't let me a break. But eventually, it would break my arm. Better agree with her. "Yes mam."

Her eye twitched, felt she was insulted, which is half true. She barks, "Don't address me as mam!" Wonder because she felt annoyed refferred being old but is actually young, truth to be told. That's the youngest marriage you could get anyway. In Russia. That's your youngest meter, got it?

I finger point her despite it looked like a bulge. "But you're older than I am, aren't you?" I guessed, or to be exact excuses.

She then taps her chin and put her hand on the waist. "...I think, you may call me as such. For now..." Or she wasn't angry because the marriage ruling age, but simply offended called as a hag. She then prepares herself. and tugged my chains. I got myself a bad vibe about this. "Now then, let us search this area...!" She then drags me by the chains. This is one of the reason why I hate social than you might think off.

* * *

**_(LIONE EREBUSCALEGERO POV |LOCATION : FIRST FLOOR HALLWAY |TIME : UNKNOWN |CHAPTER : PROLOGUE)_**

* * *

We then rushed out from the room. With her drags my chains as if I was the prisoner, which pretty much ironic for my case. She the law forcer and doing something not so *law* like and courting me like a prisoner, while myself is not guilty for any charges. Though, other being rude maybe (I admit it badly, yes aware of that). We didn't bother to check the previous room, because it had nothing than some broken tables, chairs, lockers and torn off paint on the wall. What else we should need to looked with? Anything between or under the dust bunny would be nothing but, waste of time. So if you want to play with that maybe is, after we already figured out why are we even here and for what too?

There was a suspicious door with the word of "ЗАПЕРТЫЙ!" from ink, it was messy and thick. Whoever made this, had a very low level of typography is very low as the playgroup. But surely, it wasn't some random little kids and toddlers kidnapped us, teenagers. Well, as well young adults... maybe...

Someone like Revmira I guess? I wont stop calling her a hag. No way. Also, she wouldn't done this. The rumor she was heavy in love with justice so much that she would marry anyone who able console her behavior rights is happening. Or that just a rumor? Okay, that wasn't even right to state on. To simplified, she married to both justice and job. So she wanted do a crime is something would be done after post death.

_*Karchank! Karchank!*_

It jolted me that she making a force entry upon a door, she made a deep scowl on her face because it didn't opened. Much to her chagrin. "It's locked..."

This young madam... "Isn't that obvious?" I sighed. Surprise me that she didn't sent me a sharp gaze like usual, which happened just recently develop between us. But is definitely out from the habit. Since when the one who obedient with the law would doing something, would a robber do? Oh, because we were somehow trapped in a strange place with no recollections on getting into here. Not that important or something like that, but the biggest point you should remember. We can't do everything wise like, we need some dark forces. In both literally and not so, way.

I asked her, which she made a glare to me. I don't want to admit it, that it was rather good enough to silences me. For some while.

* * *

**[Choose path!]**

-Upstairs

-Downstairs

-Locked Room

-Class 1 Alpha

-Locked Room

**-Window**

* * *

The window was pretty dusty, the glass was really dirty that it remind me of a gutter.

_*Squeaks! Squeaks!*_

You know, when seeing some dust bunnies over some places you rarely touch and seen. Said to be really thick and not healthy for your lungs. _ *Where is this conversation going?*_ You asked? Well...

Yeah, be right there in a jiffy.

After hearing that, I always clean my house almost every 5-6 hours per-day. Because the thought it would be really thick like pile of papers, but boy it prove me wrong that it turned out to be a single paper thick. If the paper worth 100 grams, that's for sure. Revealed the pure truth, right when the madam used her gloves to squeaking clean those glass.

"Now I feel like an utter fool..." She sighs heavily. Which is supposed to be me, she just used one of my sleeve to wipe the window off and revealed pointless because the outside was blocked by what appeared to be dirty as well. Where is your manners, madam!? "Oh, right. Sorry that I used your clothing randomly like that, but to be frank... I felt there was no other options to think with." Okay, that's fair. A little.

"Well... At least we tried." I sithed, holding back my annoyance at her. If I'm angry over my dirtied cloth, it would be inly happens if she spilled a bucket of paint on me. Of course.

"Anyway, shall we continue then?" She dragged me before or without letting me answered her again.

* * *

**[Choose path!]**

-Upstairs

**-Downstairs**

-Locked Room

-Class 1 Alpha

-Locked Room

* * *

The stair entrance was blocked off with chains, and there's a paper with the messy ink that had typography problems as before. The chain was placed strategically that made sure nobody passed over nor under it. Well, without any word we could tell we can't pass this one.

And of all sudden, I starting to feel the urge of making a cheesy joke.

"Should we go over it?" That was quiet a blunt beginning.

"Not a chance, we only endangered ourselves for it. It's for the best we should look for the key before we could go further..." She advised.

"I think… I agree with that." Note to self. Callista is smart despite being a fanatic.

Another hiccup was out right after she yanked my chains.

* * *

**[Choose path!]**

-Upstairs

-Downstairs

-Locked Room

-Class 1 Alpha

**-Locked Room**

* * *

It's a suspicious door that was locked from outside.

"Lione... I tried pry it opened, and it did not work! Why are we here, again?" Callista groaned.

She develop a personal grudge with this door?

"Nothing, I felt liking it. But we can ignore this." I spoke.

"Good." She drag me by the collar this time, which scares me. Is she in mood swings perhaps?

* * *

**[Choose path!]**

**-Upstairs**

-Downstairs

-Locked Room

-Class 1 Alpha

-Locked Room

* * *

The entrance was clear, but there were some large and wide cracks on each stair. Noticed that some parts were holed, if not careful enough. It would swallowed our legs fully.

_-Careful you two, we aren't children anymore except for this little one!-_

[What in the world?]

_-Don't be such a nag brother!-_

[Who is this? One figure and I'm walking downwards to them who were in the lead.]

_-HEY! NO RUNNING IN THE STAIRS!-_

_-I thought it was legal- AAAAAH!-_

_*WHAM! WHACK! WHAM!*_

[Legal enough so get dunked by the stairs like that?]

_-It just recently been mopped you know!-_

[Where's the sign?]

_-Where's the sign even? Are you okay?-_

[Still cool and natural.]

_-I'm fine thank you.-_

[Did I offer him my hand? Since when I'm being this warming? Wait, where's the other one? The third voice was somewhere in the hall, but I only see this cheeky figure breathing.]

_-You sure Arata...?-_

_*BANG! BANG! BANG!*_

I flinched for dumbstruck actions and recently realizes that the madam was quiet far from myself looking something in the stairs.

"What was that!?" The executioner exclaims in shock.

I think it was some cat or human kicking or punching something, which my mouth didn't carve a word. She then brashly pulled my chains with her.

"Owowowowow!" A series of squalls of pain escaped my lips from the sudden force.

"Come on, boy!" She shouted me as if I wouldn't. If I didn't always take those heavy boxes in the garage and I'm sure my face or knee will be kissing the stairs more than once.

"Is snail speed not in your system?" I interject as desperately follows her stepping.

"Depends! Put your muscles to it! Pretend you're a navy!" Don't make a thought about me for a weak. You took me by surprised okay?! What happen if you're in my position!? You wouldn't be so almighty about this.

* * *

**_(LIONE EREBUSCALEGERO POV |LOCATION : THIRD(?) FLOOR HALLWAY |TIME : UNKNOWN |CHAPTER : PROLOGUE)_**

* * *

After we were out from the stair zone, I saw the floor was twice messier than below it. There was a circling sofa at the middle of the floor and before anything would be analyzed. The banging stopped. And for sure, that is a bad sign. Especially for the madam case. She went wild as fire, her expression was pure despair. As if she lost a life because we were slow. Wait, she wouldn't starting too?

"This is my fault! We should have gone quicker you utter fool!" She snaps.

I should expected this, anyone who known her language of choice maybe aware of this. "No, ma'am. I think you should calm yourself out, you might crack yourself sooner and possible if there was another similar trouble you would pressing me down with blaming's. I expect something better than that, madam. Did you think British is not in my dictionary?" Well, usually the one who lived in London said; It's my fault means they were referring to you.

She was left stunned by me, then she grip her knuckles tight. "...Y-you're right. Forgive me antics of now, I actually not know on my moods recently... It felt like, I become a walking time bomb instead all calm as usual. I wonder why? And losing me this one, just slap me hard. But... That is no excuse to blame others. I the leader should takes all responsibility!" Since when you're the leader?! But it's better not asking that. For now maybe...

"Wait... How long you known I'm British?" She points me, questioned look.

"Because they used complicated and old wordings." I sighed.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment I hear?" See, it's full of drama just so you know. Heh, the fashion suits her perfectly.

She went hiccups again.

**_*BANG! BANG! BANG!*_**

Both of us jumped by the sudden loud banging again. Early judgments aren't always good like they said, don't you think? Before any speaking was coming, the madam drags my chain hard like taking a dog with her. We both noticed there was a broken door that was a classroom. But recently, my memory got sparking again. Wasn't earlier time I saw some hole on this floor? If so, it should be near at the round circling sofa in the middle of the hall and...

*Slip!*

H-huh? The chain jingles and her movements was pulled back, it annoyed her when she turns her heels. "Boy, what are you even...?! LIONE!" She cried in shock as my sight of her getting higher, taller and towering. I might seen her undergarment and answered my riddle by the fact; I fell into a hole by accident. Great and double it with shit, this isn't funny at all! Because, right now a snort going to escape from my lips with slight of splurges. But it was ended in second later. How amazing, what in the world my marrow is feeling anyway?! Did it hit somewhere at the fall perhaps?

Should have occurred to me that when she suddenly jumps and it confused me, but next thing I remember... My feet were dangling on the air, while she holding my chains with unknown amount of strength. Well, serves her right. This madam at least be more responsible on her henchman... Did I call myself as one? If so, please pretend that statement did not exist. At all.

"God heavens boy! You should see your steps carefully, will you?!" She scolded me.

Hey, whose fault for not warning me for it?! "It was your fault for dragging me all around the place like some dog here!" I retorted. Still hold the chains with my sleeve, crap. I'm slipping away...

**_*BANG! BANG! BANG!*_**

Good god, whoever kicking some prison should least yelled for it! "Coming! We are coming here! I need to fix some fall here! Good gracious, always be my fault all the time...!" She scowled. W-wait! Was the last phrase meant to be yours in literal or mine in your British way?! Though somehow this remind me a scene where a lady yelled to her kidnappers to wait her money. What kind of analogy did I print here!? Not to mention, is that even consider as one?

Forget that! She's taking her time far too long for my taste- I mean, chagrin. Though something what she said about "fall" just now, bothers me. "If that a pun intended you better be sorry Callista!" I growled.

"Where's the madam boy?" She asked rather sarcastic, yet I saw there was a hint of smile. This pissed me off.

"Is that the only charges so I could pulled up there!?" Is she really disliked the idea being called as ma'am or madam that much?! Is not giving your a wrinkle or something!

She jolts and nearly drop me down. "Of course not! But it's not inappropriate for calling me one! Which I just recently realizes... Okay, hold on your chains okay?" I braced myself. "In one, and a two, then a three... Going up!"

Wow, I just see her hair was really tidy and neat from up here. Even after sleeping on a desk, for who knows how long we were there even.

***Wham!***

That end well... Though my back is hurts like being rolled on with a boulder.

Then my mask met with her face, facing each other with blank stares. "Alright, if you're being slow again. I might pick you up if I had too!" She calimed in a very deep threatening tone. Hmm, maybe in voices calling her with the first name wouldn't be so bad. Not personal feelings. **At all. **"Anyway..." She spoke while I'm pulling my body up, she again, drag me with force again. This girl, still is a tyrant.

We then went into the class, I noticed it was named Beta-2.

Another buzzing sounds emits in my ear.

_-Hey creep! Want join the vodka contest?-_

_-No thanks... Then again. Never.-_

_-Hey, don't be a party breaker come and join us!-_

_-Ever heard a no missy?-_

_-Harsh, harsh and harsh. Well, expected from your lineage~-_

_-My...?-_

What in the world. Did I got into myself into another vodka party again?

"Lione are you even listening young man?" Callista snaps her finger impatiently, when I was all silent again.

* * *

**_(LIONE EREBUSCALEGERO POV |LOCATION : CLASS BETA-2 |TIME : UNKNOWN |CHAPTER : PROLOGUE)_**

* * *

Well, this room looked nothing better than ours. Being all dusty, broken and a mess. Though what bothers us the most is the room had some thick-huge smudges at some random places. I noticed it was dried blood, but how long it was dried? Not to mention, the cold temperature makes it more eerie enough for this room. Yikes, did my sweatshirt went thin or something?

She made a snarl and her expression was rather, personal. As if she knew who was calling for help. Did she? "Looks like we lost it again... Anyway, let's check the lockers!" She pulled me away with her. Man, do I hate how she keep treating me like either a prisoner or an animal? Well, I admit helping others is not my thing even in this kind of place. Usually I'll go for a head and... stuff... So mostly, all alone.

"Hey, mam." I called her.

"Yes, what is it boy?" She glanced to me. I wonder should made a chide that she kept calling me a boy...

"It's not like he was dying isn't he? Shouldn't we take this slowly?" Well, it is the truth right?

She thinks about it, "...No. If someone asked for help it's a duty for us to help. If that's what should be done...?" Are you asking me here?

I take a deep breath, though it was a little tight with this mask. Planning to let go of it, but not in front of her. Or anyone else. "Well, how we search this place? We can't tell if we going to deal with an ally or enemy. Could one of those guys that took us in."

She gasp, "You are... correct." What's with that pause? "That is quiet debatable, hmm. Maybe I can see my sword around here. Alright then!" She pulled her knuckle, that almost hit me.

"Careful!" I quaked. That brass is not even safe for me! Or even anybody. "E-excuse my outburst boy." She went a little sour with guilt.

"Can't you take that off?" I grunted.

"Well, I may still have some use of this." She made an awkward look. She barely looked least apologetic about it. Maybe you can forget about your sword of honor, since you had that for the change.

"Wait... Lione did you hear that?" She informs.

I listened and had nothing. I though we had this over.

*Clatter*

I take it back.

"Let's check around here, shall we?" I nodded to her encouragement. Something sending me chills in this room, and it is not the missing poundings. Something evil lurks in here, probably the bugs or pest. Anyway, let's check the room.

* * *

**=AREA SEARCH!=**

**-Mucky Desk**

-Normal Locker

-Sleeping Locker

-Suspicious Chest

-Dusty Window

-Bent Locker

* * *

The desk was broken, scrapped and beaten well enough. This slightly remind me when I was younger, and I do not want or dare to talk about it. Don't tempt me even. Yes, no shit.

"Lione why do I feel you had something hard on this desk?" Callista made a questioning look.

"... It's nothing. Let's... check somewhere..." I tugged her a little.

Her face looks unsure about what I said, this angered me. "Are you deaf?"

She clicked her tongue, "No need to be rude young man." A hard yank just made me a relief. I think after we get out, a cold with ice cubes shower would be nice for my head.

* * *

**=AREA SEARCH!=**

-Mucky Desk

-Normal Locker

-Sleeping Locker

-Suspicious Chest

**-Dusty Window**

-Bent Locker

* * *

The window was covered by dust, just like earlier.

I quickly steps back, avoiding any actions from the madam again.

"I already apologized for my rude actions didn't I?" She complained on my movement.

"But the word of 'just in case' is not in your dictionary?" I conceded.

She just grumbled and sighed. Then faced me forward, "Alright, can I borrow your sleeve again?" She beseeches.

"No." I refused.

"Why?" She cracked.

I starts tapping my foot with arm crossed. "Because it would be dirty and I had no mood for that condition, ever. Again." I punctured every word with the taps. Then stopped my childish antics.

"Okay, fine! We skip this after we found a rag!" She stomp passed me and eventually drag me with her.

* * *

**=AREA SEARCH!=**

-Mucky Desk

-Normal Locker

-Sleeping Locker

-Suspicious Chest

-Dusty Window

**-Bent Locker**

* * *

A scrapped dull red locker and rusted by ages.

For some reason my spirit of a gentleman just arisen, but my sleeve being zippered like this would be a problem. "Callista open my zipper," I asked her bluntly. Wait, that question sounds a bit off for some reason. But I ignore it.

"W-what!?" Her jaw drops, shock. What did I do?

Wait...

Oh, god. I did not just...! "I meant my sleeves. The hole are made from zipper and they were zippered on!" I quickly explained. Well, even though my pants zipper is at the left side. Forget it, she was about to punch my guts but held back, she still trying to trust me a little I guess.

"H-how did you even wear such clothing?" She gritted her teeth, must have been because the embarrassment of the misunderstanding I made. Who wouldn't?

"Excuse you, this clothing is handmade and so much for helping someone out, or do you wanted to do this on your own?" I jabbed the locker, referring I was trying to make myself a bit more of a help.

She thinks before responding, "Fine. At least this proves not all mechanics are trashy."

I choked on my saliva, "Excuse me?" I glared to her right about opening the rusty locker.

She didn't answer me, she simply ignored me. I rolled my eyes and open the rusty metal door, and we found...

Nothing. Why, thank you for making my self humiliation for nothing, you damn scrap!

"Ow..." This yank she made was pained me, intently. But blaming would be a denial, isn't it?

* * *

**=AREA SEARCH!=**

-Mucky Desk

**-Normal Locker**

-Sleeping Locker

-Suspicious Chest

-Dusty Window

-Bent Locker

* * *

A locker right on the corner which was normally standing, and strangely... It's the only one that happened to be cleaned and not in a broken state. This is suspicious...

Callista then offered herself to open the locker.

Once again, we found nothing.

How strange... For some reason all mu guts went towards this one.

She then closed it.

And she dragged me away.

* * *

**=AREA SEARCH!=**

-Mucky Desk

-Normal Locker

**-Sleeping Locker**

-Suspicious Chest

-Dusty Window

-Bent Locker

* * *

A pink locker.

Though somewhat I felt something weird from it, because it was rather, spotless than the other objects? Unknown why, this locker was making us or telling to get off from its diameter of searches. As if someone or something ordering us by some silence thoughts...

Nope, I guess that was normal.

I guess?

* * *

**=AREA SEARCH!=**

-Mucky Desk

-Normal Locker

-Sleeping Locker

**-Suspicious Chest**

-Dusty Window

-Bent Locker

* * *

A normal looking brown truck was safely sitting in its place.

My reaction?

Well, it is rather quiet... Suspicious.

Why is there a chest in a room and the only thing being clean than the other items?

_*Karchank! Karchank!*_

"Well, should had expected that kind of thing..." The madam curled her lips.

"Well, we don't have a key. Not everything is going opened by luck, girl." I informed her.

"Am I that blind to you? I as well aware such thing boy." She spats.

Well, give me a dime for that statement. For I don't even know for what to do with it. Seeing there's the naked padlock on the chest, which is the most obvious places and rational thing to be happened. But the main question is, why is dumped into this junk palace?

She fixes her ribbon, "We searched the place, but there is no item that is showed to be a key for anything especially for this chest."

"Well, shouldn't you be concerned the most where the heck we find that damn key for this cuffs?" I groaned.

"That too." She elaborated. Is that even necessary, madam?

***BANG! BANG! BANG!***

"Did you hear what I hear?" She expressed.

"If you meant by heard since it was one time right now, you just got a yes." I enunciated.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" She takes my chain and I as always, desperately follows her. "Let's get to it boy!"

* * *

**=AREA SEARCH!=**

_-Mucky Desk_

_-Normal Locker_

_-Sleeping Locker_

_-Suspicious Chest_

_-Dusty Window_

**-Bent Locker**

* * *

This time, my sleeve was zippered opened this time. So no misunderstanding can be remade, eversince we involved with this one. Strange, is it really came from here?

When after the door was opened, there was a person who was chained with few items like a sword and a key, as well as rolled up paper. The two of us stared at it for a while. Looks like the gear in our head was rusted too, after seeing some rusty items.

"Nothing." We both chant and closed it again.

"Wait... Wasn't there a human in there?" She emphasizes, just realizing it.

_Oh, right. There was a person in it._ (Sarcasm)

"Um... Hello...?" The voice called us. Oh, the moron was awake?

"Yep. Not to mention a key, sword and a paper." I ignore him.

She gasped. "MY SWORD!" Then she quickly clawed the door open again, the person who inside taken by surprise and lost the balance of the body. "Thank goodness, no one could break chains with these!" Grabbing the sword and let the person fallen to the ground with two other items that looked very important.

"Ouf!" huffed the person, starting getting his eyes open. "Ow... My chin." Yep. His chin landing first. We cannot deny the gravity, because Newton already cleared his throat with apple for this explanations. Who else wanted to deny gravitation may go jump from your rooftop.

Miss Revmira noticed the boy groaning in pain in pronto, apologies. "Blimey, sorry about that. I didn't know you were there."

"I did tell you about that one, right?" I pointed to him, reminding her about earlier information.

"Um, excuse me..." He started to speak up, then standing up, despite the chains. "I'm wondering, do you guys know where we are? He probably didn't notice the handcuffs yet.

"No." Both of us answered in a sync.

"That should be expected.. considering you're also chained..." He said, awkwardly smiling. I glanced to my linked arms that were connected with Callista.

"Wait, could it be... Was it you who were making those noises?" Callista asked him.

"Um, well, almost right. At the same time I was kicking out from there, it was hot and dark so I might just kick the door open by force, but, it was stuck..." It was pretty rusty, but there should be more into that story. Like how the heck you magically disappear when we-I opened it?

"Anyway, my name is Shu Li and I am the Super Talented Topaz Student Soldier." He introduced himself while letting the chains go, it was spun around him. Envy him. I meant the chains and handcuffed, he looked like a bit easier to deal with.

* * *

**|Shu Li STTS Topaz|**

**|16 years old. Student: Topaz|**

**[Black ponytail, bangs frame faced him, porcelain looking skin and deep emotionless onyx colored eyes. Wore a tight dark red V-neck shirt under the black leather jacket, white scarf on his neck, darkgrey pants and black converse. About 5'4 feet (163 cm)]**

* * *

"My name is Callista Revmira. I am an Executioner." Callista introduces herself.

"..Lione Erebus Calegero..." I told him. "I'm a mechanic..."

But he was too busy fondling with his chains. Though I'm sure he wasn't that deaf enough to not hear us. "Sorry about that, but can you help me? This is a little bit ..." Callista was about went to help him out, but... "Oh, sorry about that! I'm done!" He seemed to manage to get it himself without any help.

"You're a soldier? That's amazing! The woman nation will be proud." Callista cheered. Both me and him stunned by her outburst, can't you see the **real** him?

"I'm/he's a **guy,**" We justify.

Both pony-tailed duo surprised, "How do you know I/he was a guy?" Another sync, I hope she didn't told the reason why she knew he was a male. Oh wait, she **didn't**. That boorish, how come she can't tell that this person is actually a guy?

Well, surely karma will haunt me or spook me up. But not now.

Wait, why did I just spoke about karma?

Which karma again? Red or... No, karma is just a word. What am I thinking again?

Both glanced to each other and the soldier made an awkward smile, "Sorry. This is a first, I barely know anyone knowing my **real** gender without telling them. They usually mistake me for a girl, but it's fine. I'm used to it."

"Still, I apologize for the misunderstanding, Shu." Callista pulls her finger apologetically. "But can not deny I was judging you from your skin tone, they were almost like some kind of... Goddess." The soldier rather taken aback with the compliment, well, who wouldn't? If our position were switch, mine would be dumbstruck or that was the most normal yet boring reaction? "Being porcelain and all, and I admit it would be my similar gender envy. But... Lione." She raised her hand at me as letting me speak up.

Stuffing my hand into my pocket. "Because the apple." Giving them a rejoinder, only to make them confused. "The Adams apple?" I sighed and pointed the middle part of my neck. "Hello~ Every male has them. What kind of a woman has those?"

"Um... The kind that has those over-powered muscles?" Shu guessed. Callista shook her head in disagreement.

"See what I mean? What kind of women would throw away the beauty for muscles these days?" I snapped my fingers at them. "You can see that in american or somewhere else... though it's rare. But his voice was too heavy, his ribbon voice. The voice still showed their genders no matter how much you want to altered it naturally. It's a small hint like a speck, but if you're sharp enough to noticed then you might knew."

"I see, that's a good point. This remind me of my prisoners, "

"Pri... Prisoners?" Shu dictated.

"Excuse me words Mr. Li as an executioner, sometime I was introduced to some goons who knew nothing of their places. There was once had your occupation, sadly they broke a rule that deserve a beheaded." I had no idea that I should be cheering or pouring some vodka for this after we get out.

Alright this is getting a little greasy, the guy here may understand that but it's awkward don't you think? Well, least I'm not alone for one thing. "Right. Mind, giving us a hand? The key on the floor?" I showed him our problem.

"Sure." Looks like he understands me. He snatched the key from the floor and unlocked the link. He then unlocked both of us, finally I free at last from this girl. I am not going another walk with her or him, again. Because this time a lone adventure would be happening.

"Huh? What does the paper say?" Callista bowed down to pick up the paper, unfolding it.

* * *

[_Easter Human Hunt!_]

|_Find all your __'_**_friends_****_'_**_ in this messy building, each friend you will find holds a key to enter a floor or room. Do your best and pray that the monster won't find you! If he does, he'll gobble your flesh! Love, K and S._|

* * *

"Urgh, I hope whoever wrote this didn't ask a child to do this. It's too explicit." Callista commented. Is that really the important part from it? Besides if you knew how society getting worse at, I think you should read about a mother treating his own son like a dog. Outside the world there crazy parents or adults shows or teach the kids in any crazy and impure ways.

Shu reviews this, "Forget about that. There's a thing lurking around here. You know, monster? Doesn't sound friendly either. We were chained, too, so... This isn't really welcoming. Not a funny scenario to be in." If this fun, I would be start laughing even before this venture in this place. The last time I laughed was 8 years ago.

Wait, did I even laughed for something? No wonder some people called me old.

"Handcuffed." I dictated him, adding the previous condition of mine with the executioner. Then again, knowing there was some sort of problem here. I think it's for the best I should hold back my planned lone search of this place.

"That too. But now that I think about it..there could be more of us." Captain Obvious, it's been cleared by the paper itself. I doubt that we would be the only people here in this old building.

"Maybe we're just playing a simple game of Hide and Seek?..." I skeptically muttered, glancing wherever. Only to spot a small shadow on the.. door- Huh? I blinked twice or so. Because rubbing my eyes would be impossible right now. Whoever or whatever it was behind that door...

It's gone.

"Anyway, let's search the building. Judging by how messy and run down this place is, either there was a _panic_ or **someone** else making it look like it." My my, aren't you being quite the detective, Shu? I hope that some day you start perming your hair and cut a bit of it. Like an amazing detective would look like.

"Yeah, but before that. I think we should search this area, just in case we're missing something.." Callista declared.

"Sure." Shu smiles.

"Yay..." It would take some time to get out of this crazy place. I hope we didn't waste too much of our time.

Then again, I can't tell time even I still can counting some fingers.

Then again, does these fingers still flesh or what? Why being all forgetful or all sudden, strange. My mind was a mess, more messier than usual. The files in my mind is scattered like sands.

Weird. Weird. Weird!

What's going on?!

Everything is blurred for some unknown reason.

Why? Why?

WHY?!

"Lione?" Shu waked me up.

"..." I didn't respond, until he shook me.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"I wonder is it not to use my sword for him?" Callista poundered.

"Don't beheaded him." He crooked his lips.

"I won't, I think his headgear was too much that he might faint!" She argued.

Shu cupped his chin, "Gasmask is tight but nobody would fainted from it except..."

"Hey, done with the skit already? I'm awake, awake in here." I finally voiced.

"Oh, thank goodness then." Callista contented. Or if that wanted both of us think as.

"Well, let's get going then." Shu suggested.

"Yes," Callista disclosed.

She then tug my sleeve, which I yanked it back.

I glared her which she defenses, "Sorry, it suddenly turns into a habit."

"Habit...? What were you two doing before meeting me?" Shu inquires.

"Let an owner takes his dog." I chides.

* * *

**=AREA SEARCH!=**

**-Mucky Desk**

-Normal Locker

-Sleeping Locker

-Suspicious Chest

-Dusty Window

* * *

The desk had no cabinet or chair, except some broken leg and chipped parts.

"This desk is *Coughing* dusty.." Shu blinks at it while clearing his throat.

Both me and Callista just stayed silent for a while, we didn't have anything else to say.

Shu made a confused look.

* * *

**=AREA SEARCH!=**

-Mucky Desk

**-Standing Locker**

-Sleeping Locker

-Suspicious Chest

-Dusty Window

* * *

A locker right on the corner which was normally standing, and strangely...

It's the only one that happened to be cleaned and not in a broken state. This is suspicious.

Shu pulls the door open, and we found nothing.

* * *

**=AREA SEARCH!=**

-Mucky Desk

-Normal Locker

**-Sleeping Locker**

-Suspicious Chest

-Dusty Window

* * *

The sleeping pink position locker was a stupid decision. No, we're not going to search it. It's stupid.

Shu struggles to open it, locked.

"...I notice...that... for some reason that locker giving some strange feelings. As if there was an evil spirit. Actually I might do some ritual, but for some reason I don't remember about it. Strange, I used to practice it sometimes in a while..." Can I question that your talent is actually a soldier or an exorcist?

"But for some reason, this one rather peculiar." He rubbed his ear.

"Peculiar? How, isn't almost all spirits the same?" Callista wondered.

"Well, other than you had some few on your back, even up and bellow, I think they were all different." He shrugged.

Which made both of us cringed.

Well, I know about myself but what about Callista? She seems in disbelief.

"Ghost aren't exist." She states. Or denying it.

* * *

**=AREA SEARCH!=**

-Mucky Desk

-Normal Locker

-Sleeping Locker

**-Suspicious Chest**

-Dusty Window

* * *

A normal looking brown truck was safely sitting in its place.

"This chest...!" Shu seemed quite familiar with it.

"You know what this is?" Callista asked, then rethink her question. "Sorry. Is this yours?"

"Are you that one of fool, or the gears inside your brain working as a snail would?" I spat.

"...I am not going to replying that do you hear me?" She deadpanned.

Shu then disturbs us, before any blood will spilled. "I have the key. Now.. Where did I put that..." He rummages his pockets. "Ah, found it. I don't know how this chest got here, but..." He then clicks it open. "I'm sure this is an imitation..."

* * *

**{ITEM OBTAINED!}**

**-Rusty heart shaped key**

**-Chain cutter**

**-Lanky wood**

**-Lighter**

**-Dark black orb**

**-Student Card**

* * *

Somewhere I can hear an RPG theme playing for our findings...

His eyes went wide after he opened it, he rummages the contents a little more carefully and after a while he made a faint sigh. "Hmm, this isn't mine," Shu announced looking disappointed.

"What made you so sure?" Callista raised her brow, then she stepped on my foot. Looks like she had enough of my cutting streaks.

"OW!" I yelped.

She made a gesture to shut up for me, sharp and pronto. Nice, who had you the rights? Oh, you're the Queens Dog!

Shu didn't mention anything about my well being, maybe it was because she was upset? With her glaring like that, it was a possibility.

While she continued to glare, the soldier decides to change the topic. "Well. All these items aren't mine, obviously there should be books, medical stuff, painting items and so much more, I don't even remember them... So much..."

Well, things are more obvious and clearer. Not because his statement but his eyes. It never changes, the eyes or mouth. But the fact those onyx of his widen for a second is perfectly telling me he was surprised. "Is that so?" I sneered, being skeptical is a normal thing for me also that include everyone else in this world. If you aren't then you must be good at trying to hide that skeptical side of yours "Maybe the people who chained us here is borrowing it for this trick?"

"Yeah, I just was about to show you this '_letter_' though... But I can't really... read it..." Shu handed over the paper, and I may say, scribbled on the paper was one of the most terrible handwriting I've -ever- seen. Great, you sure it wasn't your native writing like that, Kanji or something like that? Reading this makes my eyes hurt.. Ehg.

"_I'm borrowing this chest, your real items are safe._" Callista translated it.

"Anyway, are we done with this room? I hope you don't have the intention of making us live here." I haggled them.

"Well, everyone should stick together." Shu contested.

"I think we're done here." I clicked my tongue. Due someone is not approve, and if there was some small petty fight happening. God knows what would happen next.

Callista suddenly exclaim, "Wait! We didn't try to break the window yet!" Yep, there was a window here and the sword was still in its sheath everything on the list is complete, and we are ready to break a window. Would this count as vandalizing or something? Hm...

We then went to the location.

The window glass was covered by dust, pretty thick like cotton candy they were. Only the color is like from the gutter. Maybe it was from the gutter, what a disgusting sugar then. Not to mention if someone dumb enough used that for watering the sugar canes or grow it from there...

"W-wait... Would breaking a window be considered as vandalizing?" She asked, rather uneasy about it. You actually concerned about this now?

You're the one who suggested we do it! And why you of all people was saying it?! Not that I thought Shu was also that *kind* or person. Well, these people are still strangers in my world, they might had a secret face they didn't showed yet. Okay, hold that up!

Now I'm sounds like some shady emo guy in the corner who hates happy-go-lucky people.

"Revmira... We're stuck inside a run-down building. I doubt that's considered vandalizing at this point..." Shu reassured her. Well, the be frank I think some people spraying paints on some walls of an old park got punished to clean it, I don't know what happens when you break windows or brick walls. "...Probably..."

They say the unknown is better than the knowing.

"This window's pretty dirty." Shu made an expression that I just couldn't tell what it is. He always yields the same unreadable, blank, face.

Maybe slam my wrench into his-, who am I kidding here?

"Well, here's a sword and a glass. You know what usual happens right?" Callista tried to ease the tense.

"You cut it?" I randomly guessed.

"Normal sawing with something smooth won't work not matter what Lione." Shu corrected me.

"I aware that, I was hoping get a yes from her." I slayed my sleeve to point.

"Ha. Ha. Quite a jester don't you?" She huffed. "Anyway, let's try breaking it with my sword then. We should be able to catch a glimpse."

Other than a glimpse, we may see the whole perpective side from here. But then again, if outside was foggy so much maybe we really are getting a *glimpse*.

Callista raised her weapon slowly, then glance to us. "You two should back away." She warned. We won't stand at the place and never will, we aren't some kids you know.

We take a few steps back.

*Prak!*

Her jaw drops, "What the...?"

The window appears to be protected by some sort of force-field.

"Well, you should remember what kind of world we were living in..." Shu sighed.

Guessed this affects all window huh?

"Well, I can't tell if my powers can destroy this but..." Shu thinking deep about it.

"Oh, are you a power user Shu?" Callista seems faintly eager about it, but other than that she mostly unfazed with it.

"Yes I am." Shu replied.

"That's make two of us then. How about you Lione?" She glanced to me.

I shook my head to say no.

"Too bad huh?" She snorted.

Twitching my eye, we then continue our game of search.

* * *

**_(NO POV |LOCATION : CLASS 2 BETA |TIME : UNKNOWN |CHAPTER : PROLOGUE)_**

* * *

"Augh..." The pink position locker groans, a black aura was oozing from it. "Where am I? Oh. Right, I'm here for a mission. Sheesh, where's the key?" The metallic items started to shakes and bumping, then the dark aura dissapear from sight. "Satan's name I'll curse you to death and will be living in hell for all eternity. That damning girl...! Where's the key anyway?"

"Oh, I think I'm breaking this locker right and I don't care what would happen later on. Damn, you fake lolita girl. I think my idol still even prettier than you are!" Then a sharp flame cuts through the metal by melting them.

After some while, they decide to push out the door and getting out from it. "Man feels good to not stuck inside some cold dim locker like this! I wonder how would a vampire hold on to this? Where is she again?" He cackled.

"Alrighty, let's get start some mess with! Haha~ Right I need go to the lower levels. But right after those three are too busy at one perception." He said to himself before starting flexing his body more, agile due his sleep. "I'll snap you commoners hard."

* * *

**_(LIONE EREBUSCALEGERO POV |LOCATION : SECOND FLOOR HALLWAY |TIME : UNKNOWN |CHAPTER : PROLOGUE)_**

* * *

"_Help...!_"

Shu points to a door, "...Did you guys hear-"

"Let's go Lione." Callista ordered.

"Yeah." I answered her.

"E-eh?" Shu was left out.

* * *

**[=AREA RESEARCH!=]**

**[Choose path!]**

-Upstairs

-Downstairs

-Class 2 Beta

-Huge hole

**-Locked Room**

-Locked Room

-Window

* * *

"_Help...! Help...! HELP!_"

There was a suspicious door with the word of "ЗАПЕРТЫЙ!" from ink, it was messy and thick.

"This heart shaped key should open this door right?" Shu pulls out the **Rusty heart shaped key** rather uneasy about this. I can't blame him, this building looks like an apocalypse came and gone. Something horrifying that would pop out any time like, a **clown holding an **ax won't be appearing right in front of it. That would be problematic because, our executioner is the only one being armed.

Callista ripped the paper and the heart-shaped keyhole was there, on the middle of the door. "..Let's open it." Shu clicks it open. The key breaks right after we opened it. The soldier whispered about something, but it can't be told because...

The expected thing just happens.

Or should I say 'happening'?

* * *

**_(UNKNOWN POV |LOCATION : UNKNOWN |TIME : UNKNOWN |CHAPTER : PROLOGUE)_**

* * *

Darky, stuffy, coldy, strange-y, dingy, and...

Lonely.

Fuggy feels or was it funny feeling? After pulling back my arm cloth, there is some wall in front of me. Very scratchy, rough and cold wall.

*Clunk, clunk.*

Thin, it was very, very and very thin. I think my feet can kick this throught... Or burst it?

But, the area is too small for a kick. A punch?

Shall we see?

"VHEY!"

*WHAM! BANG!*

One hit I was able to break down the door.

I deserve a red glove and yellow suit! Also bloody boots.

Ah, the world is...

The world is scary! Where are my goggles?! Daddy's goggles, to be more honest. I don't have mine own...

"Ah! Ah!" I don't know how to speak and too busy looking for the yellow glassy item. Where is it?

Daddy...! Mommy...! Uncle Lazar! Brother!

...?

Did I have a brother? I don't think I had one.

.. Why can't I remember?

How strange... Yet, scary...

*Clatter, clatter*

"...!" Like a kitty been startled from back, I quickly reacted and do what they usual do.

Something bad is here.

Very bad and evil thing.

I need something...

I guess that tactic would do.

Better be hurry...

* * *

**There is a time I hated myself a lot, especially whens comes to talking about people or my own writing to comparing to do. Of course, to be frank I'm a smart person who able to predict some "parts" of happening in future or present.**

**Rewrite this because I made some mistake on Lione's last name Calegero and oftenly used Calogero. The fact I noticed the OCs are being too OOC are there and many places and their owner are too care-less to asked me to fix it or whatnot.**

**Some part of this story are intentionally to write pretty "annoying" and "disappointing" to other writers out there and some owners in this SYOC. Yet, sometimes I felt off and went done some fixing or worsen it.**

**I really planning to carrying out the murder-trial perfectly and fixed it with it, but… I lost my cool and in bad mood. So that's why everything it's a bit mess. And even forgot the reason why the story is was being that bad in the first place.**

**Of course some of you guys might aware what CrimsonSkyTamer critic me (insultingly) and that's made me wanted change the whole thing. Not because the critic she made but the fact she points all this story weakness, which I PURPOSELY write it all. Before she even said to me, I already aware those all. But because I was in the bad mood and being explode into one concentrated emotion that day. I forgot it all.**

**I literally did planning to get some, but got pissed out.**

**And between me and Lime are official in Peace literally, reason why I got pissed at her more because what Crimson told me but, it's over. But I blocked her and some other "people"… Well, not Lime. She's special.**

**This story accepts how you think about the storyline and characterization and I am DEAD serious about getting a REAL review about this story, not reading some weeaboos and I don't care if you decide to not reviewing this or hating it (Also don't blame me if, some of you got Blocked.)**

**And for your note, this story was came up from my personal story plot when I was 13 years old and so sorry about, how so cliché and unoriginal it was! Before I met Dangan Ronpa and I pretty sure I'm just some normal fanfic writer who was being Egoistic!**

**Also, here's some bonus to forget what've I said to you all.**

**And there are some other SYOC references and you might not noticed it, since it was faintly hinted.**

**I doubt you'll noticed because either you DON'T KNOW or just THINK it was some weird reference or knick knacks. And pretty much you're not the type of weirdo who stalks all author review, page, stories and etc for curiosity!**

**Also, my personality is over to the top at some point and you guys won't understand it, though I can see that almost all you aren't that open as I do. I too can put my history in here for some fun. I meant, almost like an auto biography.**

* * *

**AUTHOR PITIFUL NOTE THEATER SIDE**

Well, some at time I asked FHP (FandomHospitaledpatient) and Vioelcina but recently the Internet in their country had some problems. So for a time being I either stuck editing this with Pandaponda and her virtual lover Principessa. When I said virtually I meant literally.

Well, right now they're making out #PFFT! with chocolate videos and fennec foxes pictures -Argh, fennecs are so addictive and so unhealthy!- I'm putting their comments on their edits in this story and some will be 'explicit'

* * *

**Watching/Listening Dot Line Zetman Opening**

Shyjoker: *Links*

Shyjoker: Listen this

Pandaponda: It says

Pandaponda: I can't see ettt

Principessa: I cant

Principessa: Not in my country

Pandaponda: Oohholdon

Pandaponda: Ye

Shyjoker: Catchy?

Pandaponda: Listening..

Pandaponda: It's catchy so far :o

Principessa: catchy

Shyjoker: Dot line~

Pandaponda: Right :O?

Shyjoker: Yes

Shyjoker: I like shaking my booty for this song

Principessa: heheh

Pandaponda: Pffft

Pandaponda: XD

Shyjoker: I can't help it

Pandaponda: Doesn't everyone with catchy songs? Jasus

Principessa: Mhm

Pandaponda: :D

* * *

**Markplier**

Principessa: I will be doing that then

Principessa: And watching Markiplier

Pandaponda: I love Markiplier because

Pandaponda: ugh his hairrr

Principessa: I KNOW RITE?

Shyjoker: I thought his glasses tho

Pandaponda: IT'S JUST SO MAGESTIC AND

Pandaponda: OOH

Pandaponda: His glasses are nice, too :O

Shyjoker: What else?

Principessa: HOW DO I DESCRIBE IT

Pandaponda: Mm..

Pandaponda: His voice?

Pandaponda: NONONO

Principessa: YUSSS

Pandaponda: His voice

* * *

**Hair (Cont****inu****ation from before)**

Pandaponda: omg

Pandaponda: Y'know in Danga Ronpa they just all have

Pandaponda: such magestic hair

Pandaponda: So-

Pandaponda: Bratty

Pandaponda: who exactly is Monobear like

* * *

**OC Review with Pandaponda**

Pandaponda: SHSL Psycopath looks sorta like some kind of kid version of that bad demon guy from Soul Eater

Pandaponda: Azura somethinggg?

Shyjoker: Soul Eater

Pandaponda: ooh wow okay they actually don't look that alike

Shyjoker: His hair was based on Makoto from Persona three and that's what did his owner told me

Pandaponda: :o who's the owner?

(And Pandaponda didn't get her answer)

Pandaponda: My favorite on has to be the Trap singer like omg she looks so coot :o

Shyjoker: Than the owner will be proud

Shyjoker: How SDD?

Shyjoker: Who do you think is the coolest?

Pandaponda: ooh lemme think

Pandaponda: SHSL pyscopath looks pretty noice :o

Pandaponda: Lione is nice too :o

* * *

**Fennec Foxes Attacks Prologue**

(Earlier chat messages were deleted because Spoilers)

Shyjoker: And albino

Shyjoker: Who had lime green eyes

Shyjoker: And reminds me a fennec fox

Pandaponda: Pfft

Shyjoker: Argh...! Why this lil girl is so unbearable?!

Pandaponda: .. I see tha

Pandaponda: .t

Pandaponda: "Un-bear-able"

Shyjoker: BEAR

Shyjoker: Monobear

* * *

**Monobear is sexily unBEARableeeee...!**

(Remembering some Executions)

Pandaponda: I'm guessing that's why-

Pandaponda: People call Monobear evil pft

Shyjoker: Yeah, to me he's rather pityfyl

Shyjoker: pitiful

Pandaponda: pfft

Shyjoker: I mean he just a doll who was being controlled and mostly people blames him (and wub him) for it

Pandaponda: 1) I wub him he's too adorbs

Pandaponda: 2) He's still adorbs

Pandaponda: 3) eh

* * *

**Animals**

Principessa: K I'M BACK ONCE AGAIN

Principessa: MY DOG WAS BEING ANNOYING

Pandaponda: /gasp

Pandaponda: your a dog person

Pandaponda: BUT

Pandaponda: I like cats too

Principessa: IM A ANIMAL PERSON

Pandaponda: ANIMAL PEOPLE

Principessa: YUS

Principessa: CAT R GREAT TOO

Principessa: CATS

Pandaponda: MATS

Principessa: PATS

Principessa: BATS

Principessa: SATS

Principessa: LATS

Pandaponda: LAPS

Principessa: RATS

Pandaponda: CAPS

Principessa: MAPS

Shyjoker: I hate dogs and love cats

Pandaponda: THATS

Principessa: SAPS

Pandaponda: RAP

Pandaponda: ...

Shyjoker: But fennec fox are cherub as well with bunnies

* * *

**50 Shades of Fennec Fox Attack**

Pandaponda: oohhohoho interesting choices ya got thar

Principessa: FENNEC FOXES R GREAT

Pandaponda: My favorite animal is, obviously, pandas

Pandaponda: Fennec foxes are so adorable D:

Principessa: SO ARE BUNNIES

Principessa: YUS AND PANDAS

Pandaponda: EXACTLY

Shyjoker: I'll jump into them crushing them

Shyjoker: Argh! Why the cute always be killable!?

Principessa: THEY'RE ALL SO MAJESTIC

Pandaponda: PFFT

Pandaponda: they're killable and magestic it's just-

Principessa: sooooooo

Pandaponda: ye

* * *

**Dumb Shiratori *I don't even what went wrong inside my neuron systems seriously.***

Principessa: HATS

Principessa: JATS

Shyjoker: Bleh

Principessa: UH UH

Shyjoker: Jeh jeh

Shyjoker: JES

Pandaponda: JESS

Pandaponda: MESS

Shyjoker: KESS

Shyjoker: KIIS

Principessa: UHHH

Pandaponda: DISS

Pandaponda: WISS

Principessa: STISS

Principessa: LISS

Principessa: KISS

Pandaponda: MISS

Principessa: SISS

Pandaponda: GISS

Pandaponda: HISS

Principessa: HISS

Principessa: YISS

Principessa: NISS

Principessa: CISS

Principessa: WISS

Principessa: TISS

Principessa: ehhh

Pandaponda: uh

Pandaponda: YOU'RE USING UP ALL THE WORDS

Pandaponda: uhh

Principessa: I know

Pandaponda: QISS

Pandaponda: WSS

Pandaponda: RISS

Pandaponda: TISS

Pandaponda: YISS

Shyjoker: CSI

Pandaponda: CISS

Pandaponda: OISS

Pandaponda: PISS

Principessa: EISS

Principessa: IISS

Pandaponda: AISS

Pandaponda: FISS

Principessa: XISS

Pandaponda: GISS

Principessa: ZISS

Pandaponda: HISS

Pandaponda: JISS

Pandaponda: KISS

Pandaponda: LISS

Pandaponda: ZISS

Pandaponda: XISS

Pandaponda: CISS

Pandaponda: VISS

Pandaponda: BISS

Pandaponda: NISS

Pandaponda: MISS

Principessa: UISS

Principessa: QWISS

Principessa: UHH

Principessa: hmm

Pandaponda: /snicker

Principessa: /alsosnickers

Pandaponda: /snickersnicker

**-AN: I just realizes that I barely participate in the game at all.-**

* * *

**Perv Jokes (Over 13+ Warning maybe?)**

Pandaponda: "who was banging for help? (AN: If you don't understand then I envy you)

Pandaponda: .."

Pandaponda: pfffft

Principessa: hehehee

Shyjoker: Oooo

Shyjoker: Pervos

Shyjoker: You two are

Pandaponda: pfffft

Pandaponda: PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT

Pandaponda: Oooh it's Shu Li :O

* * *

**Revmira**

Pandaponda: "Perverted manner"

Pandaponda: pft

Pandaponda: Who'sRevmiraovo?

Shyjoker: Callista

Shyjoker: That's her full name, Callista Remira

Shyjoker: Revmira

Pandaponda: Ohhh

* * *

**Aglaia Edits (For 1+0+0+=1 aka. All ages. Get it? Yeah, I'm lame.)**

Pandaponda: She's that tall? (AN:Reffering Aglaia)

Shyjoker: Nope, she's short

Shyjoker: 5 feet about it

Pandaponda: mm

Shyjoker: Changed it

Shyjoker: She became more shorter than now

Pandaponda: Pfft

Shyjoker: Mwahaha!

Shyjoker: *Aglaia hitting me "Gah!"

Principessa: nuu not shorter

Pandaponda: /throwstincanatBratty

Pandaponda: Boo

Pandaponda: Boo

Pandaponda: Boo

Principessa: /throwsshoeatponda

Principessa: HELLO

Shyjoker: Why!

* * *

**Fennec Foxs Attack War and reason for being so short (Aglaia part)**

Shyjoker: Because she was a fennec fox like! (Referring Aglaia just for those who didn't understand)

Shyjoker: Look at this face! *Links image of a Fennec fox*

Shyjoker: LOOK AT IIIIIIT!

Pandaponda:/screamsasshoemakescontactwiththePonda

Pandaponda: ABOOSE!

Pandaponda: A

Pandaponda: ..lso

Pandaponda: that fennec fox

Pandaponda: too coot

Pandaponda: THOSEEYES

Principessa: IKR

Principessa: SO CUTE

Pandaponda: Animals are so adorable D:

Shyjoker: Is so unbearable when making Aglaia

Pandaponda: UN-BEAR-ABLE

Pandaponda: /shots

Principessa: Huehuehue

Shyjoker: Aglaia reminds me this critter *Links more*

Shyjoker *Another Links*

Pandaponda:OHMYGODTHATISSOSMALLANDADORABLEJEESUS

Shyjoker: Aaaaaaaaaargh! *Rolling on floor

Principessa: MOOR FENNEC FOXES

Principessa: YOU'RE GONNA KILL US

Principessa: IT'S TOO ADORABLE

Pandaponda: ALL THE FENCES

* * *

**Dying with Peko's Dream**

Shyjoker: *Links more*

Shyjoker: I'm dead. *Baby fennec fox*

Shyjoker: *Two babies fennec fox*

Shyjoker: *One toddler fennec foxs*

Shyjoker: I'm digging my grave...

Principessa: NUUU

Principessa: /grandpa

Pandaponda: BRATTY THIS ISN'T HEALTHY STAHP

Shyjoker: It's too unbearable

Shyjoker: Oh, my evil hand are controlling me

Shyjoker: Haaalp!

Principessa: SEND HAALP!

Pandaponda: DON'T WORRY BRATTY!

Pandaponda: /throwstincanat

Pandaponda: NEH!

Shyjoker: Pumpkin cherub *Fennec fox inside a Pumpkin carving*

Shyjoker: Licking it *The baby licking it*

Principessa: NUUU

Shyjoker: *Hit by a can, ARGH!

Principessa: /isdead

* * *

**Mini story.**

The battle between the fennec fox pictures still continues, lots of blood was lost from their noses, their souls are getting weaker because of the cuteness attacking the brain.

Principessa was finally defeated after she saw three pictures of the little fennec foxes with the mothers.

Pandaponda collected all of the fire nation members and defeated the evil version of Shyjoker, Evil Bratty, By stomping on her about a thousand times.

And peace had returns.

* * *

**Perv Jokes II Edition**

Pandaponda: PFFFT

Pandaponda: "NOT THERE, SHU"

Principessa: HAHAHAHA

Pandaponda: PERVERTED THOUGHTS

Principessa: GREAT MINDS THINK ALIKE

Pandaponda: GREAT MINDS THINK ALIKE INDEED

Principessa: VERY INDEED

Pandaponda: HAH

Pandaponda: "IF MY OIL-"

Pandaponda: OHGOD

Pandaponda: HAH

Principessa: HAHAHAHAH

Shyjoker: Pervos

* * *

**Talked about early shipping, despite this story being neutral shipping**

Shyjoker: I don't mind with shipping in this story

Pandaponda: DOUBLEYUSS

Principessa: TRIPLE YUSSSS

Pandaponda: Chuckle chuckle says the audience

-AN: Yeah I am serious at many ways. But I recently learn that outside Indonesia that moat people are very judgmental at many things and easily provoked *Yeah put my name too* Well, not this is really important anyways.-

* * *

**The forbidden love between Princess and Panda, a fanfic as told by the one and only, Bratty**

I love you and you love me more. We shared no hatred between us, but yet, why is everyone I know in my life so against our love?

"Why is our love forbidden!?" yelled the girl.

"Coz you're a human and I'm a panda, ponda." A big fat fluffy panda grunted while eating a bamboo leaf.

"If you're planning to pull the "Romeo and Juliet" thing, we can start by buying some Snake Wine and some wasps to poison you, Pessa." A girl with semi-straight, spiky orange hair said. "Then some goat meat, ice cream, rotten eggs and some... Rainbow sprinkles."

"One of us will end up dead for real, while the other one's asleep (ponda)." Both panda and human states. "But we'll takes the sprinkles, actually."

"Okay, so do you two have an idea to in mind? True love and Ginger are out and I'm bored." Bratty rolled on the grass, eventually she started screaming something about fire ants and ran to find a river, leaving both lovers alone.

"Bratty is gone." Pessa says while hugging the fluffy panda.

"Yeah, but I hope she doesn't comes back with fennec foxes again. I think I just died twice because of her..." She scowled. "They are so un**bear**able... Ponda.."

"Meh, I'm still amazed on how you stomped on her thousands of times and she still acts perfectly normal, but when her personality changes randomly, she just.. Well, she just gets really annoying whenever she does that. Ugh."

"Ahhhuhhh. But one time, she trapped me into some barrel. Said something about throwing me into outer-space, but.. She just threw me off the Niagara Falls."

"Wow, really!?"

"I'm still surprised that I'm alive, actually… Ponda."

"You don't say?"

The Panda made a nod and the two kissed, a figure that was far from them just grinned wickedly. And no, it was not Bratty or Shyjoker because the girl currently swimming in the pond because the fire ants attacked her earlier.

To be continued.

Pandaponda:"WHY!? ..Ponda."

Principessa:"Brattyyyyy!? SHYJOKER!111!"

Shyjoker:"I don't have any interest for your loves. Boys loves is better."

Shyjoker:"It's too long, yeah. I'll continue when I want to."

AN: Yeah, right. NEVAR AGAIN!

* * *

**If you were curio****u****s how I ****met these gorgeous beautiful wonderful glorious panda (( this was so not edited by me)) ****, just go to Kyo****ichiis ****channel in Picarto or Deviantart.**

**I had a Facebook page and it's on my profile for some time.**

**Ciao! Ciao!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(You know it's one of my bad sides, because I loved to pranking people. Since it's not ever worth of your time so beat and scram. If you wanted some protest on me then how about some nice War chats like I do in the past you don't even know.)**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(Can tells if the caught of your curiosity or stupidity since I really want to pissed you off :3)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Such evil!" Morelike childishness.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"If you don't like my prank you may as well leave!"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And it's not freaking over yet dumbass! If you agree with CrimsonSkyTamer said this was a waste of time then get out, you don't have to read it further. I'm not forcing you by the way.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**I won't retake my spit!**

* * *

_"It's not complete yet..." He started while watching the teenagers dealing with their problems, knitting his brows in a serious tone. Something was wrong about them, definitely something is wrong about it. Seems like he was the only one who realized it._

_"What wasn't complete yet?" A girl spoke._

_"The memory erase, their renewed personality after reside in their specific school still lingers with them..." He turned his head towards her in anger, the girl merely blinks at him. "You done your job horribly!" He snapped, which insulted the girl who was few feet off from him._

_"Oh dear my, excuse~ me!" She sarcasm. "It's not like being a doctor is in my list or job or even hobby! My ultimate skill just captures people heart! Some jerk called me a *succubus* for nothing you know!"_

_"Do **I** even cared about that?" He glared with the icy blue eyes, the girl thought her body got covered by snow or ices. But it was just her feelings about those orbs, she know better about messing with the man. "Anyway, called that moron here! Why in the world he give his own job to you? It was perfectly organized well, by that girl."_

_"Using some darts? Pfft, get real. Her luck only brought problems to us, instead helping us." The girl snorted._

_"And you had done some better helpings? All I remember you just disgustingly flirting your rotten love." The boy retorted coldly._

_"W-why you...! It's pure! It's one pure honest love! UNDER THE MOON SHINES MY LOVE TO HIM IS PURE LIKE THE WHITENESS OF A LOAF OF BREAD!" She shrieked, forcing the man plugged his own ears, worrying it might bleed later._

_"Watch your voice wh*re." He insulted._

_"Son of b*tch." She responded._

_"Now-now-now-now-now! And another of now and now, I just left this place to get something personal done in the powder room and this what I was welcomed for? Such shameless flirting with trashy words I hear here..." chirps of an older boy, his face was covered by some sort of, paper bag? That had a terrible drawn face on it, it was clear that was made by a child nor someone who had zero art skills._

_"Tsk, tsk, tsk, I've been following her advice for getting some luck only to get some bad luck. Oh, well. I've been starting to play this game at least a week, should be somewhere a full month to be done and used to it, maybe my luck would be increased." He keep spouting the nonsense that was barely connected with the problem he was dealing with._

_"F-f-f-f-fff-flirting!? NONONO! MY HEART IS BELONG TO HIM! ONLY HIM I SHALL LOVE TO MY OWN FATALITY!" The girl horrified exclaimed._

_"Disgusting, flirting with this girl is similar as flirting with some giant koi fish in the pond." He spits._

_"Hey! I'm not listening to you of all people! I'm a cute and cuter than a mermaid!" And before the boy replied to her, the other boy claps his hands to setting it down. He was fully aware that the reason why the fire suddenly went huge was his fault._

_"Okay, you two aren't suitable for each other. I can see that in many edges of this room, even an ant thought the same thing as well." He claimed._

_"Aren't you being the humor in this room?" The first boy clicked his tongue. "Where were you anyway when the memory genocide was carried out?"_

_"Yeah, I didn't see your nose too even. The sending off was going too carry out at the next half hour and I had to erase least than 20 people in there!" She pouted._

_"Well, to be exact you had to extract at least about 16 student or players and one person at least cost about 5-6 minutes to be erased. I can see why you weren't doing well." The second boy thought._

_"Well, it was your job until I'm doing it and do you how much a problem for me?" She glared._

_"Well, I think your dear groom was helping you precious little bride." He serene her heart by just saying those._

_"Me as a bride? Ohohoho! Aren't you quite the gentleman... um, what was your name again? I can't clearly remember though." She pushed her brain to work out._

_The first boy suddenly change his serious tone into childish, "Bleeh! I think because you were thinking indecent thoughts while he was introducing yourself! *Gasp!* Oh, no! Does that mean this singer is going to change her displeasing sexual into something normal and full of grace!? Oh, why I never...!"_

_"Hold your gun boy, my heart and thoughts remaining pure as long I lived in this world and reality and no matter how much you denying it, my love to him is honestly normal and pure!" She vividly claimed._

_The second boy seems pretty impatient by this farce, because he was starting to tap his feet in a beat, "Anyway, should I tell your name of just..."_

_"Forgive me, you may now can say your name." She smiles._

_"... It's actually... **Alpha Kulibin**... I guess that's normal right?" He suddenly adds._

_"What are you talking about?" The former boy inquires, instead of confusion, it was interest._

_"Um, nothing much. It's not really my name, you could say a stage name." The other boy cackled._

_"Oh, looks like we yet again had another sneaky character in our group!" The girl sounded sarcastic yet joyful, expressing them both?_

_"Well, how about yours? I only get your code name anyway." Alpha sneered._

_"Well, our real name should remain in hidings and you should say that to yourself if you wanted out real name. But call me **Mukuro** okay?" The first boy, Mukuro ordered._

_"Japanese?" Alpha jolted._

_"Surprised that my russian speech is fluent? I've been living here for military needs." Mukuro scoffed, returning to his old grouchy persona again._

_"Aw, I too wanted tell you my real name. But I guess you can call me **Undine** for the while." The girl, Undine smiles meekly._

_"How disgraceful." Mukuro commented._

_Undine just scowled and while Alpa glancing to the screens, 'Do your best, right now you're in the prologue...' Unknown whose he was trying to reach with. But for sure, it was for himself...? Well, that's a cliche question. You guys can see it right?_

_Cliche, is what you're thinking right? Hahaha._

**TBC**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

-Still going-

**This about personal grudge. Literally.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay, jokes over just continue and pretend this is never been exist from the start**

**And yeah, this was made almost a year ago.**

**Plot thickens and I'm quiet witty doing it so.**

* * *

"What in the blasphemy?!" Callista got her tongue bitten.

"Um...? Why is that...?" Shu was speechless.

"Don't we had something more important to do other than just gaping around?!" I snapped.

We expected the **thing** and it was terrible, literally.

"_Help me...!_"

You would expect a weak girl or boy pleading for help, but it wasn't. This wasn't really.. expected. But it was. That makes sense, right?

A monochrome painted clown sneers right behind the door with an axe. This stunned the three of us, we all dispersed from each other, backing away from It.

*CRACK!*

It then swing what appeared to be something sharp on the floor, breaking it. Perfect. This is exactly what I needed right now. Time to get beaten up, or die.. Either way, it's going to hurt. A lot.. No. No. I cannot just accept this.. We -have- to get through this. No matter what. It was quite the challenge, actually. Considering the fact we're facing an armed enemy while we're.. unarmed, and have no idea about.. anything.

One statement can summarize how I'm feeling right now, which is.. Life. SUCKS!

"_Help me~...!_" It chants.

The blonde finally drew out her sword. "Urgh, that beast is getting on my nerves! As being the only armed, I'll protect you both for it!" It's pretty hard to tell if you're angry, or determined right now, Miss.

But then again, speaking open to public for more than 5 minutes is forbidden. Personally.

For myself, since I decided that for years now. And you guys better don't start asking about it, no matter what and I don't even care if you're wearing a panda suit not to mention. More than now, let's get back to the situation where are some trio are going to get killed.

"I can't leave you Callista!" Shu exclaimed, god the drama keeps on rising. Deciding to help out a little, I escape into the room where there were those shimmers of hope to get a weapon to use? But when entering there...

I noticed how bloody this room was, and right now the rotten blood stench will be coming into my nose if weren't for my mask. Just what happened here!? Blood, blood, hand, hat, shoes, leg, and... 'SOS'

I wonder if we would have woke up sooner this wouldn't happen, no... It would have been the same, remember, whoever put the three of us in here is psychotic and must be... A '**despair terrorist****'**. In this kind of time, there were still protest on how peaceful the world is.

Because of that, the two types of terrorist were made and obviously, you know the good old '**Hope** and **Despair****'**. Their meanings are completely opposite. But right now, it's best we saved that for later because there are two people who need some help.

Now, where you could find a weapon in this messy place?

* * *

**=AREA SEARCH!=**

-Bloody Desk

-Bloody Locker

-Another Bloody Locker

**-Bloody Cabinet**

-Bloody Window

-Bloody Shoe

-Bloody Hand

* * *

The bloody cabinet had some quiet of stains on them, pretty dried out not to mention. But it didn't stop to let anyone see the inside. There was a bow and some arrows, unused. But the chains and padlock over them making this hard to get.

Oh right, there should be some tools that can be used right?

* * *

**-SELECT ITEM-**

**-Chain cutter**

-Lanky wood

-Lighter

-Dark black orb

-Student Card

* * *

Okay, let's try this chain cutter out!

*Crack!*

The chain cutter broke's after being used. "That was easier than expected." I told myself after the restrains was dropped.

* * *

**+ITEM OBTAIN!+**

**-Steel Archery Kit**

* * *

I hope this will help a little, but two problems. One: I never used this weapon before and two: my sleeve will be in the way. The only safe option is to give this to Shu Li.

I then rush out to aid my companions.

"Lione, where have you been?" Callista said, holding up her sword, currently being pinned down near the hole. I don't know what happened while I was gone that for her to be pinned down.

But that doesn't matter now.

* * *

**-SELECT ITEM-**

-Lanky wood

-Lighter

-Dark black orb

-Student Card

**-Steel Archery Kit**

* * *

"Shu, do you know how to shoot a bow?" I asked him loudly.

"Yeah, and is that what I think-" Not wasting anymore time I tossed the weapon to his face. Literally. "Ow!" he yelped.

".." I didn't plan on apologizing, seeing how it _-wasn't-_ my fault.

"Thanks, let's get this over with." He said while rubbing his nose with his scarf. Okay, I'll say in my mind only. Sorry Shu.

"Okay, hold on, Revmira I'll help you!" He declared as the fight commenced.

I decide to not look and it's not because I was scared or something, but... If there was a _scene_ that shouldn't be seen happening in this serious situation. God knows what that executioner would do to me later.

And not in a perverted manner, of course.

"Gyaaah!" Callista roared and the sound of a loud crash could be heard from where I stood. In reflexes I imitiadly look to the scene, only to found that the clown was already dead. Arrows punctioning his head and a blunt sword stab from under his neck. Some black liquids were oozing out from it.. What?

"Revmira!" Shu exclaimed in panic.

I then notice that the only girl in this small group was missing, then it occured me. The last battle between her and the monster was near the hole earlier when we woke up, surely that must've hurt Especially when your head hit either desk or floor. Ouch.

"Over here!" Shu runs down before I do. Not blaming him fully, because the girl drop her head to the floor and probably was bleeding right now. That's worrying. But who the heck cares about that anyway?

"...Is everything okay?" I jumped. Turning my heels from head to toe, a small girl who might at my neck or shoulder height. Her appearance was rather clean from the bloody room, that's strange. How come she wasn't blood bathed yet?

"Who might you be?" I grunt at her, scaring her? No, I hate little kids. Since they're noisy and have such useless curiosity.

"Aglaia... Clario... Andrey " She said. Appearing to not be bothered at all.

I raised my brow for a sudden interest with the young girl, "Is that so?" She nodded. The innocent vibe from her is just too much? Even though she's covered head to toe.. She seems to be an albino. How rare to seeing such people. I think this is the first time I met one.

* * *

**|Aglaia Clario Andrey|**

**|? years old. Student: UNKNOWN|**

**[Pastel pink santa hat with yellow fur, pink oversized coat matching her hat with huge yellow furry buttons, wearing matching boots, yellow goggles, white haired and about 4'11 foot (141 cm).]**

* * *

_"Anyway, want to follow me?"_ Is something I should ask to her. But instead, I left her alone in front of the bloody classroom.

Because I had no intent to introduce her to the two, right now.

* * *

**_(LIONE EREBUS CALEGERO POV | LOCATION : CLASS 1 ALPHA | TIME : UNKNOWN | CHAPTER : PROLOGUE)_**

* * *

"...Augh... Eeek! Not there, Shu!" Callista yelps.

"Sorry. It's just that you hurt yourself by taking a high fall, and.." Said Shu.

Well, the scene wasn't displayed and those who had perverted thoughts shall be punished. Because the quote of 'Never judge a book by it's cover' Fits perfectly with this situation. Those who already figured it out, shh.. Because..

"If my oil was here, maybe it could ease the pain." He says, Callista was being treated by Shu with a massage. I can tell that her fall was broken by some desks, which it's still painful about it. Just imagine yourself being thrown out from a window. I'm sure your back will be hurting like hitting some bricks, which is still happening anyway.

"Please, don't, I think this is enough..." Callista tiredly admits, face rather red and panting. "You a bit rough, but I admit it felt good afterwards... **some whole minutes**..." She added the last darkly, either in anger or shyness.

Shu didn't say a word but silently made a sorry with his hand behind the back in kanji. Wait, how did I know that again? Whatever. Anyway, some of you guys may not imagining some disgusting thing, but in reality...

Shu is pulling Callista leg back and pounding her sore back. You should imagine what some wrestler would like. Not to mention, the girl hitting the floor begging for mercy. So who wouldn't be red and panting heavily? You? Prove it after went through the same thing morons.

"Ehem. I don't want to interrupt your _sweet _moment, but, I think the audience is rather amused at how perverted this is turning out to be." I wave my hand as if surrendering to an enemy. But in reality, it was just a speechless reaction on how to deal with this situation.

I mean, do you think it's normal to get a massage in a dangerous place like this? Though it still healing her a bit from sore back and all, like an old lady she was. Good thing I start calling her a 'Mam' instead her name. Well, let's get on with the time shall we?

"Excuse me? Perverted!? Which part of this is perverted? I'm not even naked yet and rather that, I'm well clothed!" She barks. I made a mental snort; You don't need to be naked, honey.

"Me too Lione, I don't understand what you mean by perverted either..." Shu's eyes then look towards me rather surprised, as well with Callista's. Both looking at me for some reason and I may and may not know why is that.

Not planning to ask because the thought about, "Something's behind or beside me, isn't there?" I asked them.

They nodded.

I glance to my left, then to my right and find her, the girl from before looking at the them from behind my back, staring at them rather intensely. What -are- you!? Have you been standing there the whole time?

"Is she a friend of yours?" Shu asked.

I shook, "We've just met."

"..." The girl didn't talk much, but she was hiding behind my back rather... In a fearful manner. Did they done something to you Clario? They were also stranger like I do and yet, you trust me more than themselves. How weird you are...

"Anyway, what is your name student type and talent? Speak up!" said Callista, abruptly asking those questions bluntly. Maybe the earlier comfrotation snaps her usual cool and tad polite manner. Well, it shouldn't be that a problem to her it's not like me and Shu were some gossipers

"Hey Callista, be gentle with her." Shu calms her down.

"...Aglaia Clario... Andrey... I'm... Pearl type... And... I don't know my talent..." She was rather quick and brave when answering this. "Um... Also, it's fourteen years old..."

"You don't know your **Hyper Pearl Friendship**?" Callista restated.

The girl made a nod.

* * *

**|Aglaia Clario Andrey HPF UNKNOWN|**

**|14 years old. Student: Pearl|**

**[Pastel pink santa hat with yellow fur, pink oversized coat matching her hat with huge yellow furry buttons, wearing matching boots, yellow goggles, white haired and about 4'11 foot (141 cm).]**

* * *

"How ironic when comparing these two, similar yet very different in high levels." Callista jokes, or maybe thought aloud. Her stern expression making me a little confused. Well, maybe because she murders people that... No, no, no. It can't be, suspecting that is a great insult. Perhaps we should leave it. Forever.

"Fourteen and in Highschool... Oh! Then you must be one of those **Miracle types** then!" Callista says, "I'm Callista Revmira, an executioner."

"Shu Li, a soldier." Shu introduce himself.

"Lione Erebus Calegero, mechanic." I told her.

Did Callista mentioned about a _'Miracle types'_ before? In school environment leveling, there are a few categories. Normal type, Abnormal type, Criminal type, Special type and Miracle type. Let me explains before we sunk into further to plot.

* * *

**Normal types** are... Just like the name suggests, normal;

They are the students who enroll in the normal way, because of good high-average grades and paying the school. Of course the age with classification also will be, **normal**. Scholarship still counts, if the person was really normal.

.

**Abnormal types** are, those who have some sort of magic power, or supernatural control;

Almost like normal, but they can enroll by invite or scholarship. This can't be counted with _normal_ mental problem students, because... Abnormal are for classification on powerful people.

.

**Criminal type** is for criminal recorded ones only, even if they are still currently in custody with law;

They still had some schooling to do, depends on age and how smart they are. The biggest limit on age was 18 years old, if more than that. Say goodbye to freedom.

.

**Special type** are for those who had strange and unknown background or school records, mostly for transfer students;

But this also counts for a few students who were transferred to a school either for some while or a permanent change of school.

.

**Miracle types** are for incredible leveled little brats;

The first miracle was made by** Roberto Vilen** when he was six years old. He was able to finish Highschool level and went to college at a young age. Because of that, this type was very rare. Under 15 years old in Highschool are considered as Miracle types.

* * *

"Hmm, some other students have forgotten who they were again." Callista breathed heavily.

"Again? Wait, I thought Lione's talent is a mechanic." Shu pronounced.

"He doesn't remember his student type." Callista explains. "So either way, he could be between Heliotropes, Diamonds, Pearls and Topaz..."

"Oh." He blinked, sounded pretty like some normal everyday thing to happen. Was that some kind of let down for you? Anyway, let's check the new room." He then suggest.

"Right, my sword's still with that **thing** too. Let's go." Callista walks out firstly.

We went up to the stairs and suddenly there was a cracking sound, and a yip was heard from the youngest member. She was about to fall down to the lower floor, if weren't for the soldier reflexes to grab her waist.

_*Snap.*_

What just... What did I just feel?

"Aglaia!" Shu grabs her hand before any damage took place.

"Heaven sakes, are you okay?" Callista went down passing me to help more to the two, but it was rather wasted because the soldier able to pulled up the girl.

"Anyway, you should know that the stairs are going to break at anytime soon or later." I said. The three stared at me with a disbelieving look. "What?"

"You guys didn't know that the stairs are rather easily to crumble?"

"If you knew, you could have told us!" Callista barks.

"Hey, it was large and wide. So it should be clear for you all." I defend myself.

"Aglaia could've gotten hurt if Shu wasn't here!" Okay, so she's now blaming me.. What did you expect me to do? Cheerfuly tell them like some dimwit would that there were some cracks on the stairs at some parts?

"..Huh...?" Shu then starts sniffing the small girl, in a rather serious manner.

"What are you doing Shu!? I thought you were a well mannered gentleman here!" Callista pushed away his head from Aglaia's hat. She was quicker, I thought the sword would slow her down. But surprisingly it didn't. Huh, maybe I'm getting all judgemental with these people around me. Well, the madam is quiet short tempered at some point, Shu was cool headed and this little girl was simple headed. Everyone had their 'heads' and mine is definitely, 'black headed'.

"She had some... Scent..."

"of course she does! We are humans, we do have some scent of sweats!" Callista yapped.

He cringed getting aware on Callista speaking, "No-no, it wasn't something like that. It was rather... Sour and faintly fishy..." Shu grabs his chin. "I think I know this scent... Wait, where do you come from again Aglaia? I forgot to ask this to you."

"From a messy room, that was covered by... Red thingies..." This shocks us both and Callista continues this story by grabbing my collar.

"She was from the room where that.. that _-thing-_ popped up from!?" She roared at me, as if blaming me for what happened.

"Yeah, but she's safe, alive and okay. Nothing to worry about." I retorted, bitterly.

"You're getting on my nerve Calegero...!" She threatens.

"Try me." I mocked.

Shu must have thought this was getting out of hand, considering he pulled her a few steps away from me. Algaia standing front of me, as if protecting me.

"Calm down, let's argue some other 's best that we aren't fighting with each other or even..." He shot a glare to me. "Sticking other's neck as well. Lione..."

I didn't say anything more, but truly he wasn't blaming me. Just a warning, I can tell because he was too nice to make a glare at me. Everything is the same... Nothing has ever changed over the years. How cunning of _You... God._

Shakespeare I cursed your works. Especially Hamlet, I love all the scene where it was... Okay, too gruesome to remember in this situation and is a very wrong timing to remembering it. Like literally.

"Anyway, let's go upstairs now..." He sighed, still holding the taller girl. He had some powers too, huh? That's expected from a soldier like him.

"_Ju tou mo lou..._" I whispered when he was passing me.

"...!" Shu snaps a glance at me, but then he returned to looking forward. Ignoring me while taking a rampaging Callista away.

"Nothing changed for the 8 years of my life huh?" I muttered to myself.

Forget it, I decide to follow them. I glanced back to check if the little brat was still there, she was following me. Like a hen and it's chick.

**Yep, why are humans are so simple whens comes to heart? This is the part of them is so hate-able. Yet, they're so lovable.**

What in the world? Did I just... "...Just my imagination running wild..." I told myself. Not to mention it was too dramatic and childish thinking.

"What was that?" Aglaia spoke,clearly because of her curiosity Which shocked me, jumping to express it, the couple didn't notice that because we weren't that close with them yet.

I stammer, "D-did you just speak clear-"

"Bloody hell, what happened in here?!" I stopped, almost bumping into Callista, whose jaw was wide open, shocked with the contents of the room. I notice her sword already on her back again, wait, how did she put her sword on her back?

Idiot... There should be a holder on her back.

"Urgh, I didn't think it would smell this bad..." Shu covered his mouth with his scarf. He then walks in it.

"Scent...?" Aglaia tilt her head, suddenly I felt a funny feeling in my hand. I think my fingers twitched on their own.

"Did that monster start a massacre in this place? While you were in still here? If so, you must be a sole survivor here!" She then hugged Aglaia, being comforting to her.

"...That clown wasn't here... But the scent was..." She informed us.

"What do you mean?" Callista said, getting confused.

"I think she might be right about that..." Shu was holding a piece of a severed hand. I hope nobody will make that lame hand pun. "I have experience working with bodies and such, but... This doesn't look like it's been attached to a body for days..."

"Y-you sure about?" Callista was rather grossed out about it.

"Well... I can't tell, but this room's pretty cold... Almost like a freezer...!" Shu changed his scarf style from ascot to neck warmer like. "I've stayed in Russia for at least half year now, but this coldness is a little too ridiculous."

"Really? I-I felt the... Same coldness...everyday." Aglaia honestly chirps.

"Maybe because he was Chinese. I heard their skin is pretty pale now that I think about it. Their face also pretty gender neutral-like, I barely can tell that Shu is a guy from the first glance." Callista respond, truthfully. But is his "gender neutral face" relevant to the temperature? No. It isn't.

But, they say Asian people around Japan, Korea and China barely see the sun. Maybe that's the reason the people in the Europe side think they look younger. They're pretty well known for the young looks. And this is getting off topic.

"Anyway lets get searching in this room, shall we?" Callista announce, half heartily.

* * *

**=AREA SEARCH!=**

**-Bloody Desk**

-Bloody Locker

-Another Bloody Locker

-Bloody Cabinet

-Bloody Window

-Bloody Shoe

-Bloody Hand

* * *

The desk was covered by dried blood, nothing more than just an ordinary desk that was painted with blood.

Aglaia curiously searches the inside and pulls out a jumpsuit, really torned and beat up. Which surprised the three of us.

* * *

**=AREA SEARCH!=**

-Bloody Desk

**-Bloody Locker**

-Another Bloody Locker

-Bloody Cabinet

-Bloody Window

-Bloody Shoe

-Bloody Hand

* * *

It's just a normal locker, stained with blood all over it as well. Though it was pretty strange that it wasn't closed and was actually opened.. Maybe someone forgot to close it?

The three of us turned our heads to the little girl, who was trying her best avoiding her gaze from ours. We decide to not talked about it.

It was empty.. Nothing.

* * *

**=AREA SEARCH!=**

-Bloody Desk

-Bloody Locker

-Another Bloody Locker

**-Bloody Cabinet**

-Bloody Window

-Bloody Shoe

-Bloody Hand

* * *

It was empty because I take out the insides earlier, because there was complete set or archery items.

But then I noticed something.

***You found a Monocoin!**

* * *

**=AREA SEARCH!=**

-Bloody Desk

-Bloody Locker

-Another Bloody Locker

-Bloody Cabinet

**-Bloody Window**

-Bloody Shoe

-Bloody Hand

* * *

The window was dirtied by some blood splash, but partially it wasn't covering the whole frame. But it was painted from outside, red not to mention.

"Window..." Aglaia planning to clean it. But the three of us stop her from cleaning it, despite being dried and all.

"Aglaia, please don't..." Callista pleads.

"..." Shu didn't say a word.

I, aswell, stayed silent.

There was nothing from the window.

* * *

**=AREA SEARCH!=**

-Bloody Desk

-Bloody Locker

-Another Bloody Locker

-Bloody Cabinet

-Bloody Window

**-Bloody Shoe**

-Bloody Hand

* * *

Just a simple single unpaired shoe, which is unknown where the other pair is. But it's a sneaker type though, with cream and some flower patterns. It could be belong to a female owner.

"Can I... Have it?" Aglaia asked.

"Maybe though, but when we able find who owns this shoe. We should returned it." Shu suggested.

"But this is..." Callista didn't know what to say.

"Callista it's fine, it wont hurt her." Shu assured her.

"I'm more worried about her mental health than the germs." No kidding, which kid would want with a bloody shoe especially from a suspected murder scene.

Only they had no bodies with it.

"Shu please don't joke with me, this obviously what would a sociopath will be made. Collecting something from the dead!" She still stubborn, which I secretly agree with her. If kids start murdering animals merciless and for fine means, they are unstable and need mental treatment with attention.

"I understand and aware that, but... I don't think she was thinking as funny or something." Shu stared at her, despite her face almost hidden. He still giving some trust or was because her age and appearance? "You're not collecting this right?"

The little girl made a gentle shake.

"Even keeping this?" Another head shake from her.

Then the girl went to the blonds eyes, "Please?" Aglaia made a big wide eyes under her goggles, like a puppy she was.

..Did my hand just twitch and my mouth just curved a little?

Did my chains getting loose?

Callista firstly pretty irked about it, but then she gave up, "Fine. You can take it. But if you done something strange with it, I must take off from your hands right away!"

* * *

**+ITEM OBTAIN!+**

**-A single bloody shoe**

* * *

Aglaia takes the shoe happily.

* * *

**=AREA SEARCH!=**

-Bloody Desk

-Bloody Locker

-Another Bloody Locker

-Bloody Cabinet

-Bloody Window

**-Bloody Hand**

* * *

A cleaned cut hand that was sliced off from a body, unknown who's belonged too. But it was a ring on one of the fingers.

"Let's take it." Callista suggest.

"W-what?" Shu thought he just misheard the girl.

"Well, even though it's already for days and rude for the dead. But, just in case we should take this with us. It's better than leave it here eaten by the rats." She crossed her arms.

"Well..." Shu the prayed and apologies and take it.

* * *

**+ITEM OBTAIN+**

**-An old hand**

* * *

Then we search the other parts.

* * *

**=AREA SEARCH!=**

-Bloody Desk

-Bloody Locker

**-Another Bloody Locker**

-Bloody Cabinet

-Bloody Window

* * *

This locker is the same as the others, colored with blood all over it. It was pretty normal and eerie, I guess? It was closed.

"Anyway, who'll open it?" Callista sets her gaze on to us.

Shu raised his hand, "I'll do it."

It was pretty rusty, looks like it's been shut for a long time. But it worked out eventually. There was a young girl sleeping- Knocked out to be exact. She had a dog mouth restraint on her face. What kind of a person would do such a thing to a girl?

"It's a girl." Shu flatly states.

"Yep." Callista nodded.

"Is that what... Normal people would... Wear?" Aglaia tilts her head, pretty amazed at the sight, reffering to the mask she wore.

Actually Aglaia, what she wears is for dogs, it's used mostly when people can't control their dog, to silence it or to stop swallowing random things.

The four of us sit in silence for some time, thinking about the girl in the locker. This is awkward. There's a person inside a place that wasn't a a very comfortable sleeping space, and yet... We're being normal with it. What is wrong with us?

"Hmm?" She opens her eyes, rather still sleepy. "Oh, please. Give me five more minutes or an hour or more for some quiet sleep." She sounds pretty sick about it, being all raspy and small voiced.

Callista pulls her out of the locker by the collar of her cloth and shakes her violently. "Wake up! Wake up! This isn't the place for you to be sleeping you fool!"

"Callista, calm down." I wonder if this guy will ever get tired of telling her to calm down or whatsoever. He might aswell get a batch of flowers and a ring and propose to her.

No, that definitely wouldn't happen in the near future.

"Huh? Mrs. Apatite?" The girl's conscious kicks in, she's then face-to-face with the serious look of Callista. It literally took a full 30 seconds to make her awake completely about something.

"HUH? Who in the world are you!? You're not Mrs. Apatite!" She points crudely to her.

"And you're not a dog!" Callista rips the restraint off her face, which I admit... It was rather manly.

"..Scary..." Aglaia says, tugging my shirt.

"Huh? Huhuhhuhhuhhuhhuh?!" She then looks all over the place, making her awake as ever. "Where am I!?"

"In the Bloodworld, where all your nightmares will come true." I grimly told her. Great... almost forgot that wearing a gasmask for any sittuation and no matter what is a problem for me *_and*_ everyone, because they can't what do I feeling right now or later.

"Anyway, what is your name, age, talent and student type? Come now, speak up!" Callista ordered her.

"Hey, stop that! Fine-fine-fine, I get it! So let me go already!" She pulls herself down from the taller girl, her scowl becomes lightened when she meets us. Except me, she made a surprised look at me and quickly hid it. Pretending that I wasn't here, which it did not bothered me at all.

Really, because is normal... I guess?

"My name is Ayako Fair! I'm from America and somewhat lost in this cold place, what that they call Russia. And I'm here as a Ultimate Diamond School Level Challanger!" She puts her hands on her waist and huffed in proud voice. "Also, I'm sweet seventeen this year... I think?" You don't even remember your own age? How in the world you knew that you're actually from America?

I thought blondes were idiots but she prove me wrong.

* * *

**|Ayako Fair UDSL Challenger|**

**|17 years old. Student: Diamond|**

**[Messy short and white, snow hair that was tied into a short, mid ponytail back. Perfect white complexion and sapphire eyes. White sleeveless jacket with azure trim, baggie red shorts, turquoise shoes with a white stripe running down the front, white fingerless gloves with holes in the knuckles and a crimson watch. Slender build but strong, almost boyish and about 5'4 tall (164 cm)]**

* * *

"Challenge? What in the queen's name is that kind of talent!?" Callista exclaimed.

"It means that I challenge any game, person, animal and thing. In other words something like a gamer, but I'm into more in real games!" She clarified, her face getting more confident. "In other words that is a Challenger means!" She huffed proudly. Some of those aren't even worth to mentioning and somehow...

I got a bad feeling about this...

Instead of a normal reaction or proud like before, she was angry. Callista's face was empty but, second to seconds it was getting red in wrath.

"You..." She said. I had a bad feeling about this, and my ear telling me that the three of us should be out from this room. I don't understand why my ear being all tingly. For sometime after, the executioner's face was darker by the second.

I then drag the two silent people out from the room. "Where are we going?" Shu asked.

"Lione...?" Aglaia wonders to me, then the three of us got out right before...

"WHAT KIND OF A TALENT IS THAT?! THAT TALENT IS ABSOLUTE PETTY AND PRETTY MUCH THE SAME AS A SLACKER WOULD HAVE! AND LOOK AT THAT HAIR OF YOURS! I BET YOU NEVER EVEN WASH IT!"

Shu expression remained the same, but with wide eyes. He rubbed his ear, most likely because it was beginning to hurt.. I did the same, even put on headgear. Her -voice- is sharp enough that it was breaking my snail slowly. I felt my arm was hugged by Aglaia. This is weird.

Shu glance to me, making a sympathetic look despite it was remain the same as ever. But there is a faint hint of a smile. "Do you guys want to search somewhere else?" He offers kindly. Despite I was the one who brought these two out from the first place, oh, who cares about that?

I told him, "..Somewhere that wasn't here, and listen to her speech- Wait is she specking about Izuru Kamukura there?" I turned my head to the back.

"The great Izuru Kamukura said ability is flawless like the history told and..." Wow, she is doing it. But interesting that an executioner read the Hopes Peaks Academy history records. I think, I remember about reading his history being as the genius and the founder of the incredible academy (and now some blames him for it). Though so far, his appearance was scrambled due times. Some say he was an old man and others say he was like the Japanese ghost from a well.

"I think asking her about leaving would be a good idea... It wouldn't do any good is she started screaming around this building." Then he went back in there, the loud yelling was eased at first, but after sometime after it was getting louder again.

"She said she would be waiting in the hall on this floor for us, so let's get searching then." He informed, again rubbing his ears. Seems pretty much damaged from her voice, surprise what a law forcer would do. Or is it something normal? They say the legendary prefect was loud as if he was using a megaphone on top of the school, yelling like a jungle/gentleman he was. Also a very thick and big eyebrows, which the executioner doesn't have. What she bargained is just the sword, tabard and the wise like persona.

* * *

**[Choose path!]**

-Upstairs

**-Downstairs**

-Class 2 Beta

-Class 2 Alpha

-Locked Room

-Window

* * *

When we came down, we met a person who wasn't chained. He didn't have anything restraining him at all. He didn't seem to notice us, yet.

"Oh, hello there." Now he noticed us. Though something bothered me about this guy... His clothes, they are so messy and weird. It's wrong...

It's...

All-

WRONG...! DAMNIT! What are you, one of those fashion terrorist!? The world is already sick with the Hope and Despair terrorist, so don't add to the stack damnit! Yes, I'm sensitive about fashion despite being mechanic and back off!

"I'm Shu Li, a Soldier. This is Aglaia Clario Andrey..." Shu quickly introducing the two of us volunteerly, even though I didn't ask for it. Wait, could he be noticed my hidden wrath? "..And this one is-"

"WAIT! I'm know a bit about everything of you three, even the girls upstairs." Shu getting his weapon ready again. "But I had no intention of hurting anyone or playing or blablabla biddi blah! But all I want is to fight with Lione~" Am I getting a little popular here?

"I heard you were a strong person." The guy shortly explained his petty reason. "That nobody could defeat you, that you were unbeatable.."

"Rumors are rumors, never believe them." I mocked him.

"Well, they weren't lying about your appearance, though." Was that sarcasm? I don't want to hear your opinion about my fashion sense from a fashion terrorist like you! At least my gothic outfit looks good! Even though I wanted steam-punk... Yeah, don't judge me. Not in here, in my room where you can see my works and designs. Again, don't judge.

"Anyway, what are you trying to gain with that attitude of yours?" Shu prepares his arrow, just in case of a upcoming attack.

"Well, I wanted a battle or spar, but since this place is too small for the challenge... I guess we can't play the game. Shall we battle later on?" Should I even take it? He barely mentioned his name in the talk, well... He is talking in first person than third one. Who was childishly enough to speak like that, not even Aglaia who is an actually child will.

* * *

**Accept his challenge?**

**-Yes**

-No

* * *

"Good to hear then!" He claps happily. I wonder what would happen if I decide **"No"**?

"Lione Erebus Calegero! A murderer~" He grabs my hand in full admiration in his eye, which startled my behind the mask I wore on. Wait, murderer? I didn't kill anyone recently yet! "Wait, you're a mechanic." He corrected before he done something more.

"Whoops!" He steps back playfully, rather smooth and dance like movements. "Where's my manners? Oh, William are you being a silly boy here? My name-my name and my name oh~ my name is...!" He stops playing around and made a bow, almost like a showman would make. "William Arlington Ludin, an Ultimate Diamond Strongest..." He made a dramatic pause.

Wait, there's something wrong with that exclaim!

"Psychopath~!" He smirked insanely. Which led to Shu getting his weapon out again, but then he decides to put it back.

And pretty much UDSL it's Ultimate Diamond School Level-

Oh, who am I kidding here?

* * *

**|William Arlington Ludin UDSL Psyhopath|**

**|15 years old. Student: Diamond|**

**[Blood red eyes, neat albino hair with long bangs covering the right half of his face, pretty lanky, wore a** **dark purple knee length cape clips around his neck, black over length shirt with two red lines down the front, and a red neck tie, deep black pants, with the same red lines, only thicker and slightly baggy. Height 5'7 (172 cm) Also has black nails and there two sabers on his waist]**

* * *

"So a friend of yours Lione?" Shu asked me blankly.

"No, I don't know him and never met him no to mention." I shake my hand right away. Perfectly sure this man isn't part or even piece of my life.

"...Strange person." Aglaia puffed her cheeks, glaring at the supposed hospitalized jail custody. Can't agree no more with you.

"Can't blame you though, I'm just a psychopath who draws pentagrams on walls with pretty red paint." He sulks while rubbing a saber that was pulled from his pocket. I think this story line is going to be...

"But obviously, if you get my joke then I would say that I used all my victims blood for it!" Once an insane person exist, their insanity is hard to understand. Even their joke...

It's barely consider as one, instead he just mention his personal agenda didn't he?

"Anyway, let's go up and see the girls!" He chimes and ran upstairs.

The three of us followed him. Despite Aglaia ranting with gibberish words about wanting to explore more of this place. She just speak in nonsense and somewhat I understand her. This is... Strange.

"Gaaaaah..." We found Ayako soul was out from her body and Callista seems already done scolding her. I felt sorry for the girl for some reason, but really... I can't help but self agreeing that the executioner being a little too much on her.

"Ayako are you okay?" Shu asked in worry. I wonder why didn't you born as a woman instead of man? Not to mention earlier birth and you could be a great mother now. Which is suit you best. Great, now I'm being dramatic here.

Callista blinks when William went to poking the lifeless challanger. "Another student? Do tell-"

"I'm William Arlington Ludin and my talent is a Psychopath and some more information I don't want to tell right now because you're the boring of the all." He told all those words without waste a breath.

"..." Callista face that was neautral and calm, now again. Turned into dark and disgust, "A Criminal type student huh? Such murderous talent, which school that unfortunate to had you?"

"Heheheh, don't want to tell~" He tunes.

"Is that so?" She sighed. "Here I thought she was bad..." She uttered in her breath felt a slight of guilt over done the girl, now I just looking at her. Her hair was rather tidier than before, guess she brush her up. With her hands not to mention...

"Though some other fact you're just a hypocrite who just keep ranting justice despite what you did. Executing some criminals and prisoner." He sneered. "But you also do to few innocents, not to mention."

"What did you just said?" She started to growl. Can't agree no more with him, she just kills someone who was marked as guilty by the judge. You no more than a cold heart killer, madam. But further all, I can sense these two wouldn't be match as ice and fire, water with oil, and further all law taker and law breaker. They both made not for each other, other than destroying is a yes. But seriously, this get my migraine dealing with these farce.

One thing I hate about social most was; Everyone was selfish making their stand and thinking they were right from the start. Not planning to apologized or anything to make it up. Enough is enough!

I then proceed to step in between them. "Okay, enough! That's the final straw, I wanted this crazy house to be over but you two are being such **_morons_** and least waste time. We would be out no time and so much for speaking like this. I WANT YOU TWO THINK AND LEAST TALKING!" I had enough with their crap, done, finished and most importantly. Close this damning flop of conversation between in-law and out-law. That doesn't add up in my term!

There finally said what I really wanted to said for years, stop talking. Wait, it was least talking and pretty much I just contented with 'least' instead of 'stop'...

Good for the loving squash lightning flaming clouds-

Well, at least I got myself a good silince because Callista was shut down, William making a bored look, Ayako still in the soul world which where freedom is limitless, Shu is staring at the four of us with Aglaia and lastly me, just standing between the white boy and the blonde girl.

"..Okay, how about this. Four people looking around the area and some will be looking out at a floor. How about that?" I suggested.

"..I think I might accept that, then choosing this floor it's my best offer!" Callista declared.

"Ayako wake up you lil' cougar!" William kicked the girl.

"Waugh!" Ayako yipped her sides. "Huh? Who is this?" Referring to William as the crackpot introduce himself gracefully. Literally, he just flapping around like a swan but the girl barely unfazed by him. Instead she just asking him for games and calling him "Unique..."

"Anyway, since the floor were two being available and there are about **six** of us... I'm suggesting that only four people should search the place." Callista declared.

"**Four people**? Almost like MMORPG thing." Ayako messing her hair more, which already messy like a tiger would had. Wait, tiger?

Why did I just think a tiger? Was it because she was white and had blue eyes, like what an albinism tiger? No-no-no, that just plain stupid. A humanoid beast are pretty rare such as 3/10 in the whole world. Especially in public.

"So because of that, I slightly entrust with you Lione." She glanced to me.

I'm atonished wait, no stunned, dumbstruck, shocked, taken aback, bemused, aghast and most of time I am popeyed!

"..Why me...?" I asked her rather stutter a bit, but it did not stopping me from talking like a loner would had. Okay, I admit it was rather stupid and painful and forget about it. Even though it was strange way to say about myself. Not I liked being insult but, it's pretty petty that you're going to be angry for it.

"Because after what you said earlier, I think you could be realible than you looks." She honestly said that. "But I prefer Shu than yourself, because of your attitude. Anyway, please don't abuse your authority and pick your company for it."

What did you mean by abuse my authority!?

Is this some role playing game to you!?

"Also, remember I'll be at this floor if you want to find me later." She snarled. If you wanted to lead this group do it yourself, I'm not interest the damning position.

Being a leader is hard as judge would be, besides the last time I lead a group we end up in a first place in a game or race. It's not a sarcasm, it did really happen. But everyone said it was luck.

"What's going on, even though late to ask. But seriously, what's up?" Ayako getting in with the serious side. Nobody told her?

Not until now that she's asking it!?

"Oh, we're looking some other students. It's called the "**Easter Human Hunt**" we had to look for other students and queens knows best how many they are." Aren't you being casual in this crazyness. Well, maybe it was a little better than a hostile attitude.

I-I mean the one being pure black is just me...

I'm pitiful aren't I?

Well, it is normal in this town... What did I meant by that? It's definetly not normal, even though I'm some wacky building.

Well, before getting in this wacky building. I keep hearing some faint explosion and some scream.

"Is this a game to search some people then I wont mind, as long it's fun to play!" Ayako jumps on her.

She scowled. "Don't get to excited you little...!"

"I'm pretty interest with this small affair, though as long nobody would go **dying** for it." I remember the earlier attack with the monster. "I guess this would be normal." Normal my foot.

"Permanent." Aglaia tugged my shirt.

"Huh? Are you going to say that you're not leaving his side?" Shu guessed. This guy motherly instinct are amazing enough to get my sarcasm every single time he spoke.

The youngest nodded, "But I don't mind with... Shu too." She adds, which somewhat gain an annoyance from me. What is wrong with me?

"Why?" Shu blinked, while Callista making a disgusted glare.

I wonder she was jealous or rather stunned that Shu can gain an attention from a small girl, you know what pedophile other name for japanese. **Lolicon**.

"Because Shu... Is a soldier..." She states.

"Huh?" Not only this guy confused, but I was the same. Don't tell me she's in love with soldier accupation and being in love with the job. Also planning becoming one by getting know the guy...

She had the strange determination...

**To die...**

"Anyway, choose your companions to search this place." The executioner ordered.

God kill me now, I don't mind with hell or what not... Probably. I heard Hell is eternal for devils and going there is not in my list, not all. But it was easier to get in than Heaven that needs all hard work. Oh well. Just don't kill me now, maybe should rethink which will be my eternal resting place in afterlife.

* * *

**=CHOOSE THE PEOPLE!=**

**-Shu (Doubt):"You sure you're okay with me?"**

-Callista (Serious):"I'll be watching you all!"

-Ayako (Cheery):"Yey! Yey! Fun time~ Fun time~!"

**-William (Sinister):"Are you sure being with me is safe?"**

* * *

*Lione personal comment:"Screw the author for having this cast, Shu is acceptable at least 80%, Callista 37%, Ayako at -100% and William is had no percent or scores. I prefer him being the last in the world and also Aglaia is being at least 90% because she was obedient and quiet. But her appearance somewhat agitates me. But if the player choose them and so it will be... **_I'm venture this place with them... It's my world greatest nightmare for entire life...!_**"

Shyjoker:"How about me."

Lione:"I wished you didn't make this sh*tty tattle tale."

* * *

**[BONUS SIDE]**

#1) Changeable character scene's-

**BLOODY SHOE SCENE'S**

Just a simple single unpaired shoe, which is unknown where the other pair is. But it's a sneaker type though, with cream and some flower patterns. It could be belong to a female owner.

"Can I... Have it?" Aglaia asked.

**[Ayako and William]**

"E-eh, you're going to hold that dirty item!?" Ayako exclaimed, seeming pretty surprised.

The youngest nodded.

"Whoa, that is brave! I never met a cutey pie like yourself ever hold that cool looking item!" Her blue eyes were shimmering like a sapphire would have, under the lights. Which part do you think that grotesque item is cool looking? If you meant by death-ish looking then you're as right as Hamilton is about his thoughts on his own life.

"No way, I'm taking it~" William purred. Taking a step forward towards the girls.

The youngest jumped in surprised, she looked at me for help. Of all people in this room, why me? Right, because there were four of us. But Ayako can help her too. Which she did.

"But Aglaia wanted it first! Finders keepers!" The firery girl defends the smallest.

"But I'm the oldest, seventeen and more mature than her." William keeps on. "Even older than you." The girl made a wide audible gasp.

This was getting more and more childish and reminds me of a daycare! I just continued to watch them far off. Now I understand those insomia-like feelings when he had some cast are so immature, like toddler, in that some murder game position. "Okay. Whoever takes the shoe wins!" I finally snap at them.

No wonder men in black are most preffered in the world, example my clothes are mostly black. But had a few faint colours on them too though... I'm being narcisstic.. Wait, since when have I ever been narcisstic?

Also, can my face be... read under my mask? Oh. No, nevermind, that was a pretty stupid question..

"Got it!" Ayako leaps on it. She was ready before William can take an inch. The psycho clicked his tongue in annoyance, obviously because he lost.

She then gives the shoe back to Aglaia.

**+ITEM OBTAIN!+**

**-A single bloody shoe**

Aglaia takes the shoe happily.

**[Ayako and Shu]**

"E-eh, you're going to hold that dirty item!?" Ayako exclaimed, seeming pretty surprised.

"Calling it a dirty item is a little rude." Shu reminds.

"What? Is the shoe is alive, or something?" Ayako tilted her head.

"It's not like that, but I think it's rude calling an item dirty. Just call it plain, or something." Shu explained. "Even items can have feelings too, though."

Ayko then wore a blank-ish look, "So when they are being slammed, kicked, or thrown they can feel pain... Is that right?"

Aglaia tugged my sleeve. "Lione, can I have the shoe?"

"..Yeah." I answered her.

Shu then calmy answered, "Yes. They do."

"A-aaah... That means... That soccer balls, base balls, basket balls, rocks, bats can also feel pain too, right?" Ayako was paler than usual, she was petrified. Wait-wait, I know why she would kick, slam, or throw soccer balls, base balls, basket balls, and I know her reason to why she

What's with the rock?

"U-um, no-no-no items only feel pain when they were beaten out of blue of just for fun- whoops!" Shu slapped his mouth.

"Huwaaah... I think all items hate me!" Ayako cried.

"Oooh! Shu made a girl cry!" Aglaia exclaimed.

"I-I didn't mean it like that..." Shu defends calmly.

**+ITEM OBTAINED!+**

**-A single bloody shoe**

Aglaia takes the shoe happily.

**[Callista and Ayako]**

"E-eh, you're going to hold onto that dirty item!?" Ayako exclaimed, seeming pretty surprised.

"Urgh, you are not taking that thing with you!" Callista forbid.

"Eh~? But Aglaia wants it,who knows, maybe it could be useful!" Ayako stared at Aglaia.

Callista looked the other way, "What use would a shoe even have?"

"It can be useful! All items have a purpose!" Ayako defends.

"Oh, really? Hearing that from a slacker is pretty hard to accept." The executioner states coldly.

Yikes. Women can be really scary when they want to be when they're mad. Almost like wild animals. Ayako would be an elephant, but I don't know what Callista would be.. Maybe a panther? Oh! A blonde panther.

Maybe a **Pink** panther?

..Lame...

"Aglaia, just take the shoe, they're too busy arguing over this thing to ever notice." I told her. She stared at whatever, her expression something similar to the glazed look Ayako had earlier when the mention of how items could feel pain.

"What?" Her stare made me feel.. Big. Bad, really. Like some kind of lion.

Wait... Lion?

"Argh! Okay-fine I get it, Aglaia you can have the shoe!" Callista shrieked.

Ayako arm's were akimbo, her stance was poofed up a bit, and she looked pretty happy about this little "victory".

"I can't believe I went and played rock-paper-scissor with this girl...!" The blonde muttered, pretty dejected.

"Aglaia, you can have the shoe! I won! I won!" She brags to the younger girl, eyes starry. She must feel -really- acomplished, huh?

**+ITEM OBTAIN!+**

**-A single bloody shoe**

Aglaia takes the shoe happily.

**[Callista and William]**

"Getting some new shoes, hm? This one is missing the other, so I don't see why you felt the need to get it." William says.

"Well, it means you can't have it." Callista huffed. "But that's doesn't mean you can have it either, Arlington." She warned as the psychopath trying to nab the shoe while we weren't looking.

"Oh, I've been caught!" He chirps.

"...I think it's better for Aglaia to have it." She changed her mind.

"What?" William grins, but there was a small hint of annoyance in his voice. "Is this about my talent? You're not being very discriminative."

"And you're being childish." She spat back.

"Oh, you're so naive. As a psychopath I am unpredictable~" He chimes.

"And I, being an executioner, still can difference which is right and wrong." She crosses her arms.

"I'm the spawn of Lucifer!" He jokes, or maybe dead serious about it.

"And I'm the hold justice." Why are you being stubborn, you dumb bimbo? You're being pretty childish yourself.

"Aglaia will have the shoe!" She declared.

"Okay. But I'm holding it for her." He conviced, obviously he was lying.

"Aglaia!" She points to the youngest.

"Me!" William barks back.

"If you're holding it, you'd probably destroy it!" She accused.

"Obviously!" He admits.

Aglaia, getting scared and guilty for this, began to was shiver.

..Okay, this is getting pretty stupid and even more child-like, but that doesn't mean it wasn't before. They're beginning to remind me of kindergartners.. Ugh.

"Do you want me to settle this with my swords!?" Callista finally losing her cool.

"Right back at ya!" William excitedly drawing out his sabers.

Aglaia went to stood between them, only to slip.

William laughed while Callista went to help the little girl.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the shoe, giving it to her.

I think William was glaring at me.

**+ITEM OBTAIN!+**

**-A single bloody shoe**

Aglaia takes the shoe happily.

**[William and Shu]**

"Are you sure you want it? Why would a frail girl like yourself want such an item?" William touched her shoulder.

"..Because it was... Needed..." Aglaia spoke.

"But we don't need it, all we can do with it now is just to throw it away since the other pair is gone." He was getting more closer. "Surely, you don't need it, right?" Oh. So that's what he was doing. He's trying to convince her to leave the shoe. Probably to have it for himself.

Why was the shoe so important? The world gears are mysterious as always.

She made a nod, he smirks. "Okay then then I-"

"Not so fast." Shu break the tension, Aglaia blinks as if some spell was broken.

Okay this is getting stupid, what am I some unpayed narrator? Though getting some mundane things wouldn't make me happy, but still pretty need it for living...

How should I grateful to God again?

"Aglaia was the first wanting the shoe, you can't just say those and steal it from her." Shu admonished.

"Well, since the girl asked me but- right you're a guy right?" William chides.

"I don't mind being called as guy or girl, this isn't the first time happens." Shu tells.

"So talking to you is similar as a hermaphrodite." The white hair keep mocking.

"Well, that could be good. Someday later you'll end up talking with that kind of person right?"

Irony pokes me, William had white hair and Shu had black hair yet... Their personality is perfectly the opposite from the colors. Life is a mystery you don't want to missed.

Yep, living is like an apple that was _~rotten to the core~_

Wait, did I just sing?

"Tch, fine. I give up." William went some part in this room leaving a smilling Shu. Oh, the fight is over that was quick..er... I noticed that Aglaia was facing to the back where she can't see the boys, and me.

"Hello, Lione? I hope you're not felling disturbed a while ago." Shu pats my shoulder.

Um, Shu what just happen? I need answer pronto.

"Aglaia, William said you can have the shoe." He pats the girl and she jumps, she was shivering.

Okay, I think it's better I know nothing.

NOTHING!

**+ITEM OBTAIN!+**

**-A single bloody shoe**

Aglaia shakily takes the shoe.

"Um, Shu about earlier what did you do to William?" I asked rather unsure. I'm not interest whatever happen while I'm blank myself.

But it's better than a misleading thought.

"Prayer." Shu answered.

"Huh?" He did what and the reaction was what?

"William had sharp ears, before he could attack me I did some prayers. It took least 5 minutes or so that, he finally gave up..."

Is William is a demon or something? Maybe he black listed prayer in his life, no, banned it.

* * *

**[Choose path!]**

**-Upstairs**

-Downstairs

-Class 2 Beta

-Class 2 Alpha

-Locked Room

-Window

* * *

The stair entrance was blocked off with chains, and there's a paper with huge messy ink that shouts; "ЗАПЕРТЫЙ!" I noticed there was a padlock hungry for a key.

"Um, Lione what happen to the **Chain Cutter**?" Shu questioned me.

"Remember the **Bloody Cabinet** and the **Steel Archer Kit**?" I returned, he nods. Aglaia shakes her head which is not even important, at all. Not even close also very far. I continues, "Good, I used it once and it broke." The short explanation pretty much not so informative but, Shu just stayed silent and went to the chains again. He rattles it, pointless all to be said. "Well, this pretty sturdy and if we walked passed it can be a little dangerous at some time." He barely made a 'blame' on me, looks like this person had the seven virtues in his soul. Though, mostly is at humility. And what? You heard 'seven deadly sins' so why not 'seven lively virtues'?

I then noticed that his head getting tugged from behind, because Aglaia tip toe playing his tail. I should brought something to memorize her pose... Okay... That was not me.

William was thinking in a serious way. Which it was giving me the suspicion on him. "Hmmm... The padlock seems pretty normal... I think... Maybe..." He doesn't talk almighty like before again, I guess he already calmed down?

Then the safe sabers were pulled out from their sheath. Sew down me my mind for being positive. This is definitely not a relapse. Perfecty not that kind of systom, I mean that's definitely trying to get some shocks from us. He turned his head like an owl and grinned widely, somewhat rather disturbing especially with those gleeful eyes of his. Not even the grey rabbit would go made that face, if that sneer was a normal everyday smirk...

No, no, no. What did I even expect from him? A psychopath never learn anything, but they live longer. If the law didn't catch them behind bars.

"Shall we go? Tally ho!" William ran up first. Wait, why did he yelled something like that? Isn't he supposed to be a psychopath instead some Australian adventurer? Then again, since when that kind of thing is my topic?

Great. His weirdness getting on too me.

"He... Might be a little useful than we thought could be..." Shu praised or being skeptical about it.

"Unknown, but best for us to be... Unknown. Forever on that maniac." I respond.

He nodded in a agreement, while Aglaia simply spacing out. Shu pats her shoulder and points up stairs.

The three of us then follows him before the went to a rrandomroom or getting an enemy that maybe he "Can't even" defeat with. Wich still doubts me on that theory.

"Dirty hall." Aglaia comment as we got there.

She wasn't kidding about being "Dirty" this place had pretty thick dust, if we step on the even by accident or not.

"You three are slow as snails! No maybe even slower!" William mocked for greeting us.

The new floor was pretty dirty than the other two, it was filled and covered by thick dust almost like a snow would.

"Aglaia don't make a snowball here." I warned her, right about she pulling her sleeve to get a clear hands full for the dust. What is she even thinking anyway?

Her faint hidden eyes went pleading like a small animal she weren't, "Still a no." She just made a pout. I wonder this girl actually a tomboyish? Wait-wait! Why suddenly thinking about this little brat? She's not in my care!

"Well, maybe you're a bit quick as a mantis." Shu respond on William remarks.

William eyes twitched, but he smiles brightly... Or was it darkly? "You're being nice... How disgusting..." You're then one to talk, try looked yourself in the mirror before saying anything bastard. Wait, did I just in mind defend the soldier?

What is wrong with me?

"Anyway, let's search this place!" William chirps.

* * *

**[Choose path!]**

-Upstairs

-Downstairs

**-Unknown Room**

-Locked Room

-Locked Room

-Locked Room

* * *

A simple sliding door, well pretty much unlocked though. Unlike the other doors we've been ecountered with. This one pretty much easy to open with. And that's suspicious in any ways you don't want to know. I decide to become the sacrafice for this. Personal reason is, if I get wounded or what not...

I think avoiding doing the search together with these morons would be still possible, even though some monster would eb chasing me in this place. "You three should back off," I ordered them and they did what been told.

Except William didn't get farther and pretty much went closer in purpose, well dragging an idiot into the morph would be nice. Especially if they were psychotic problem.

*Srag...!*

"_N-nani!?_"

"_A-are?!_"

"Oh, hello there nice too meet you all."

"That's pretty much unnecessary even in this situation Siseal... So casual not to mention..."

Well, what do you know? We got ourselves a new people to join the party, how very nice and nosy they were all. They variety is pretty nice than being all monotone when comes to partying with people. Well, there's a another scarfed boy, a sweater girl, black sunglasses and a punk. But where have I seen those boys before? Except the scarf boy was rather older, when seeing him before?

"Oh, should we introduced ourselves and thanking you guys?" The one who wear the black sunglasses chirps innocently. "Though I thought Ashita and Minoru already getting through with the door." He tilted his head in confusion, rather strange and perfect for him at some point.

"My name is Siseal Atsu, the Super Talented Topaz Student Attorney!" He smiles gently, this cause Aglaia who was pretty much tugging and hid herself behind my back after the door vomits some new people from it made a peeking interest with him.

* * *

**|Siseal Atsu STTS Attorney|**

**|16 years old. Student: Topaz|**

**[Black reddish that was styled in clean cut, brushed to the left, pretty light, black sunglasses covering his eyes, he wore a gray undershirt under a black hoodie with the golden lady justice, classic blue jeans with generic tennis shoe. About 5'10 feet (178 cm)]**

* * *

"Black glasses..." Aglaia spoke pointing his face. I put her hand down, because it was rather rude to her own elder. But seems he didn't insulted, because he was chuckling at her antic, or was it ours?

"Anyway, Minoru introduced yourself now." Siseal pats the taller boy infront of him, and well... Minoru pretty much didn't have anything to show from his face like Shu did, I wonder if there a poker face contest the winner can't be determined. Okay that was another silly thought, ignore and ignore.

"It's M-Minoru Atsu and n-nothing more than that..." He seems fidgeting for a reason but he continued anyway. "I'm a Lie Detector so sometime later don't get confused on me h-how did I even know this and that." Is he shivering? Not to mention I think his breath rather clear like some smokes from a machine, what's going on?

"Um. Right. He also is a Diamond High student, so please excuse his behavior. He actually is a very nice guy if you know him more." Siseal says in his defense, despite the fact that he's the one shivering.

Well.. Maybe him and Ayako will get along? They share a lot of similarities.

* * *

**|Minoru Atsu UDSL Lie Detector|**

**|16 years old. Student: Diamond|**

**[Blue mohawk about shoulder lenght, rather fair toned and wore a black tank top with torn black jeans, chain dangles on his right side, and black combat boots tucked on his jeans and was about 6 foot even (181cm)]**

* * *

"Ah, well, this is a little awkward." The tallest boy nervously chuckled, he seems a little troubled. He then clear his throat, "My name is Ashita Hirugo I am, err... Thief and as in, **Ultra Heliotropes**..." He seems to be getting even more nervous when going to say the other words. "**Hellish Child** Thief..." Now I can hear why. "Though, you can call me Ash."

Who would be happy and proud when 'Hellish' is in your title? Either you going asked a fight with some who looked more superior than yourself or just scrambles some people that was around you and further more, he was a Heliotropes student.

That Heliotropes student you don't even know the crazy history well. Very well and you have to be alerted by this, because... I am about to explain the topic "Why?"

* * *

**|Ashita "Ash" Hirugo UHHC Thief|**

**|18 years old. Student: Heliotropes|**

**[Slim young man with medium length black hair, that was also cover half of his head and wear a glasses. He wore a dark grey jacket with dark blue shirt, swamp green scarf that covers his lower face and pair of black glove. About 6'3 feet (191)]**

* * *

He voice rather muffled under his scarf, but it was perfectly clear to hear with. Seems hidden pretty well under his hair and scarf, though before anything get far more than now, did he say he was a Heliotropes student? He may and may not look the guy who would ransack his neighbor trash can or bags for every morning ritual. That school had 7/10 of whack jobs than Diamonds in difference 49% with their 77% population of odd students. Anyway, this boy is pretty much the tallest from what I've encountered with.

"Giants..." Aglaia muttered in her scarf. I heard giants smallest heights was at 2 meters but, until now didn't meet with such race. Okay, another countless off topic. Now this is a question... I wonder if maybe these two are actually lost siblings? Albino girl and normal boy. Hmm, pretty much 30% chances with it. Though her face isn't that showy aswell with the guy, but could tell these two are very attractive for the opposite genders

I glanced to the boys and noticed there was an only girl right behind their backs. She pretty much lot more shy and fear with us. I wonder because William in our group and Shu emotionless face that was like some mask scaring her a bit?

"Who's she?" Aglaia points to the back in curiosity.

"Oh, her?" Siseal glance to the back which she jolts in surprised, rather scared for a reason.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you." Siseal assured her. I wonder he knows that what usually some 'stranger' would say to a kid like her?

"U-um, n-no you g-g-got it all wrong...!" She protested it, it took me time until I know the reason.

"Is this a freezer or some sort?" Finally I asked and the two who were thin clothed burst out from there. The two get themselves warmed up with their breathing. "Already suspect that much..." I sighed.

"Sorry about that Minoru!" Siseal apologized while stepping towards to his brother.

Then she glance to the new four of us"..M-my name is... Hino Tomoko, a Dog Groomer, as well a student at Topaz." There's the sudden change of her attitude, it was rather cold and unlike her naive timid state from before. Well, to be exact shivering state because of the room or freezer.

* * *

**|Tomoko Hino STTS Dog Groomer|**

**|16 years old. Student: Topaz|**

**[Long side russet ponytail, coral eyes, curvy, decent and attractive fairly tanned sweatshirt, a dark brown pleated shirt and black sneakers. At 5'4 feet (163 cm)]**

* * *

She's a fine young lady compared to all the females I've met so far. But her attitude seems off, "Oh. Sorry about that. Hino-san is like that when she meets new people." Siseal explains, probably because he may have noticed my look or just bringing it up now, most likely because he doesn't want Hino to be seen as a bad person. "So don't think of her as a bad person, she's nice."

Well, I think I need to speak with my members about this...

* * *

**-Group Diccussion-**

LIONE:"So any thoughts on **Atsu**?"

WILLIAM:"Which Atsu? Red _oni_ or blue _oni_?"

AGLAIA:"...Javanese?"

SHU:"It's Japanese Aglaia..."

WILLIAM:"Russian only speak with 'V' so if they actually american wanted to swear they probably would say Vag-"

LIONE:"EHEM! It's **Siseal Atsu**. And shut your gear Will."

SHU:"O-oh, he seems blind, the glasses and stick is telling us off... I think."

WILLIAM:"Well, he's a cannibal person who pretends to be blind."

SHU:"Will..."

AGLAIA:"He seems nice..."

LIONE:"Okay, if that's your thought on him then onto the next one."

WILLIAM:"Wait! He's in my blacklist"

LIONE:"So anyone had thoughts on **Atsu**?"

WILLIAM:"The pipsqueak again or the tall lovable rude attitude?"

LIONE:"Obviously **Minoru Atsu**, we just spoke about him."

WILLIAM:"You make it sound like we were grieving about him."

AGLAIA:"...Is there a difference?"

WILLIAM:"Two."

SHU:"Um... He seems blunt and rude, but I can tell and agreeing with Siseal that he is indeed nice."

WILLIAM:"I hate his talent. But he seems will be a good use in the future later. *Chuckles*"

AGLAIA:"He seems nice."

SHU:"Well, if he had some nicer attitude to show, maybe he is."

WILLIAM:"But his attitude is shown in my favorites. But if he acts kind and nice, it would go decrease."

LIONE:"...Okay, onto the last boy in group. How do you guys think on **Ashita Hirugo**?"

WILLIAM:"A clone of Shu version only hidden and a small chance becoming my best friend."

SHU:"..."

WILLIAM:"Did you say something?"

SHU:"None."

AGLAIA:"He's a nice person."

WILLIAM:"Are you going to say that everyone is nice?"

SHU:"Well, my biggest opinion on him is-"

LIONE:"Anyway, onto the only girl in the group. **Tomoko Hino**."

SHU:"I didn't said my opinion on Ash..."

WILLIAM:"Too long. Wasting time."

AGLAIA:"... Bully..."

WILLIAM:"Okay! She is a sl*t for having that kind of body."

SHU:"..."

LIONE:"We had an honest critic here..."

AGLAIA:"What is a sl*t?"

SHU:"... Something bad, a very bad occupation to be exact..."

AGLAIA:"Oh... but she is a nice girl."

WILLIAM:"...She's a nice girl, but she's bit cold to strangers."

SHU:"Just give her time to adapt."

LIONE:"Okay, that's your thought on them and no complaints from me."

WILLIAM:"O- Wait just sec! You didn't said your thought on them! So unfair!"

AGLAIA: *Furiously nodding*

SHU:"Well, I can't help but agreeing with William, just this time though about your thoughts. You asked ours and you didn't showed yours, not that I care nor forcing you too."

LIONE:"...Fine. Red Atsu is like some mushroom or fungus, Blue Atsu is a hedgehog, Hirugo is a petty weird guy and Hino is cold but gentle."

SHU:"..."

WILLIAM:"..."

AGLAIA:"...They are nice people then..."

LIONE:"You guys are terrible when scoring people. Especially this hoodlum."

AGLAIA : *Felt insulted*

SHU: *Pats her head*

WILLIAM:"Get a mirror for yourself,"

LIONE:"Excuse me?"

WILLIAM:"Don't forget to take off your mask dear~"

LIONE:"What's that even supposed to mean?!"

**-Group Diccussion- END**

* * *

"Anyway, nice meeting you all. Mind introduce yourself to us?" Minoru snorted. Right we just finished talking together, well, it's true that we should've introduced firstly before them. But, past is past and nothing we could changed. **Even that time of mistake.**

"Excuse our rudeness then, my name is Shu Li and I'm a STTS Soldier." Shu presents himself. I felt my place was stolen for a reason, but it can't be right? Just an impression, not a literal one.

"I'm Dilly, yeah right, William Arlington Ludin the Psychopath and I'm in your school Minoru-chan~!" William sneered. When a manic started talking to someone who was loose on temper or hot as a teapot, he either lose his fingers or tooth, even both.

"..." Aglaia stared at me with silince.

"..." I respond at the same way, and this is reminding me of Twilight staring contest. It's a contest that you need to stare until twilight comes. It's a ridicolous game I tell you. The players either get sick nor faint because of it and you may knew why and how. If you're smart enough.

"It's Lione Erebus Calegero." I introduced myself.

"Aglaia... Clario... Andrey..." The girl followed. Is she copying me? This is strange, am I some mother to this little brat?

"Erk!" Minoru made a glare at both of us, while rubbing his temple. Something happen? "...Are you two really Russians? They don't have middle names like that, what do they called it again? Patryomics?" So closed and barely got the word right, it's _Patryonimics_.

...Wait, Minoru Atsu is his name right? How would I forgot about it! He and his brother were famous on solving and defend a case for innocents. I think the main reason that his name didn't ring a bell because, the name was only rang when _business_ was started. So the disturbing music from gears and wrench barely made me want to remember about some talk from others. What did you expect?

To be simplified, the only radio or tv with news on were in my work place, the garage. I'm a mechanic, remember? Anyway, he feels pain when someone is lying, so between me and this girl. My question is...

Who's the liar?

"U-um, let's not get into a rough business shall we? This place isn't the right place for a small argument Minoru." Siseal came to our defense.

The taller was about to retort but he held it back for now. He made a warning glance to both of us, I didn't lie on my name and of course it wasn't russian like. I got adopted by Itallian parents, though my genes cencors inform me that my blood is Russian and Japanese.

My history wasn't written in some museum, so how would I know?

Okay, shut it. It's not even important to talk with, I'm blame the one who created this world for all fiasco that is happening, even my thoughts and mind. Whoever take me in this party either thought I'm a good party crasher or some mood maker in the negative way. Hence my appearance and personality, but, anyway. It's better get these people to somewhere that was consider _safe_.

"Oh, right. You guys should go to the second floor below us. Take the stairs, be careful, it was pretty much damaged by age." I warned them, then the girl take the first to leave followed by the brothers (mainly Minoru doesn't want to stay with the 'liars') and lastly the thief take a last sight from us, then decide to bail out too.

"Right, we found another groupies! Let's search this room up to see if there some monster or mundane idiots to get out from this place!" William chirped.

"Well, I hope they can stand your persona William." I sarcasm.

"Says the freaky gasmask weakling!" He responds. "We still fighting at some point." Does he need to add that useless detail?

"Okay, let's get back on searching for others. So no fighting, even the verbal William." Shu reminds.

Aglaia just spin herself around, slowly, like a robot.

Okay, let's search this damning place and hoped this Easter Hunt game can get us out from this horrid place of all!

* * *

**[Choose path!]**

-Upstairs

-Downstairs

-**Cold Room**

-Locked Room

-Locked Room

-Door

* * *

"Brrr...!" Aglaia shivers.

Yeah, I can feel why those two were shivering great. This room actually an ICE wreck! Did some ice type dragon went in and frozen all inches is this room!? Anyway, this appear to be an art room. Look at these painter needs for their life and soul, canvas, paints, books, cabinets and other things that wasn't even necessary to mentioning it. Well, with this room exist looks like this place actually a school. But why was it so rundown and haunted state like? Don't start of horror story, because all of this isn't about that shit. I just go and curse didn't I?


End file.
